Not a Coincidence
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Rima thinks Nagihiko's a total jerk...at first. After some time, said jerk finally gets her to befriend him, and Rima even agrees to help him get the girl he likes. But soon after their friendship begins, things go very wrong. Wrong like Rima finds out what's so weird about the new transfer student, or like she starts to regret helping Nagihiko with who he likes. Rimahiko. AU.
1. Supermarket

~ cнαρтεя σηε ~

"Rima, honey, we ran out of milk and cereal," My mom said, and I knew what was coming. Now that I'm sixteen (which is old enough to get groceries on my own) I, well, have to go get groceries on my own. But I don't mind that much, anyways. Now that my dad moved away after the divorce, I can at least help my mom out a little so she doesn't have to do _everything_ by herself.

"So you want me to go to the supermarket and get some?" I questioned, even though I didn't need an answer.

"Yeah, thanks, Rima!" My mom exclaimed, and I put on my jacket, a random cap (it's barely raining outside), and shoes to leave the house. Before I left, my mom called out a "Be safe! Don't talk to strangers!" as usual. I rolled my eyes a little and left the house, walking towards the supermarket. When I got there, I got one of those little baskets and went to the breakfast aisle and got some cereal from it. Next, I went to the milk aisle, and found the brand of milk that my mom likes. Only one problem: as stupid as this sounds, I wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelf, which was where the milk was.

I tried jumping up and down, but to no avail. That only attracted weird looks from the people around me, but I still couldn't reach it. Then, luckily, someone came up to me and offered, "Do you need any help?" I couldn't help but stare at this person a little; this person had hair that was PURPLE (but that wasn't too surprising; Amu had pink hair, which was just as weird) and really long. The person's hair was a little past his waist, but it had to be a boy. His clothes were boy-ish, after all, but I guess a girl could wear that, too.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked before I could stop myself, and clamped a hand over my mouth. That was rude, and now he probably wouldn't help me anymore.

To my surprise, instead of saying something equally rude, the stranger just stiffened a little but then laughed it off, "I'm a boy, what about you?" His voice sounds like a boy's, I guess...

"What does it look like?" I asked him, not in a rude way, but not exactly in a nice way, either.

"I was just joking, I know you're a girl," He chuckled again, as if he had said something funny. "Here," he easily reached up and took the can of milk from the highest shelf, placing it in my basket.

"Thanks," I looked up at him, since he was really tall; not just compared to me, I mean he's taller than most people his age, assuming he's around my age.

"No problem," he shrugged, and before I left, added, "You're all alone. You do know where your mom is, right?" I stopped and turned around. I must look like a first grader or something to him, because that's what people say to little kids, right?

"I'm _sixteen_," I glared at him, not that I would blame him for thinking of me as a kid. It has happened before, unfortunately.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were ten," Stranger apologized. "It's just...you're really short, for a sixteen year-old." Ten?! Well, I guess that is better than a first-grader. Normally I wouldn't get _too_ mad if someone mistook me for a kid, but did he have to add in the comment about my height?

"You're really rude, for a whatever-age-you-are," I retorted.

"Rude?" Person (what's his name? it's confusing thinking of him as just "that person") looked surprised, as if it was a big shock that he was rude. As if. "You just can't take a joke. Oh, and I'm sixteen, too," he told me.

"Whatever," I replied. "I think I'll leave now, uh..."

"Nagihiko. That's my name," Person - er, Nagihiko - told me.

"Okay, I'll leave, Nagihiko," I spoke. "And thanks for helping me, even if you are really rude and obnoxious." I thanked him, to be polite. Although I think the last part might have taken away the whole "polite" part. Well, I said thanks earlier anyways, didn't I?

"You're welcome, Rima-chan, even if you can't take a joke or thank anyone properly," Nagihiko smiled a little (what part of what I said could have made him _smile_?). I was about to walk away again when I realized...he had used my name. How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, wondering if Nagihiko was some kind of creeper or something. In reply, he just pointed at my cap before walking away, leaving me confused. I glanced at my cap and realized it was the one my mom bought, with "Rima" stitched on the front. Why was that the cap I had grabbed before leaving, of all the ones I own? I knew it was a bad idea to let my mom get me a hat with my name stitched into it. Now creepers like Nagihiko can find out my name whenever I wear it.

* * *

I sat in my seat with my head down on my desk and closed my eyes, attempting to sleep a little (though I doubt that would happen, what with all the students chattering around me). I went to bed late last night (I blame the late-night comedy marathon that ended at midnight) so now I was really tired. Nikaidou-sensei didn't notice, though, and was trying to quiet down the noisy students. They were talking to each other because, of course, there was a new transfer student coming to our class. Whenever there's a new student (it's happened twice before this year in my class) the people in my class get all excited about it. Well, most of them do. Some of them, including me, just don't care that much.

"Fujisaki-san? Can you come in?" Nikaidou gave up on shushing the class and motioned for the girl standing in the doorway to enter. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

When Fujisaki-san stepped inside and stood before us, everyone abruptly stopped talking to see who this new student was.

"Hello, my name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki," the girl bowed politely. "Nice to meet you all."

The instant I saw her I realized...she looked like Nagihiko, that guy from the supermarket. Except for one thing: her hair was a pale blue color. And Nagihiko's was purple. I know if Amu dyed her hair green or something, I'd still recognize her and all by her other features. Since I just met Nagihiko yesterday I still remember what he looks like, and Nadeshiko looks exactly like Nagihiko if he dyed his hair sky blue. She has the same long, shiny hair and amber eyes as Nagihiko, and is tall, too. If you ignore the difference in hair color and style (Nagihiko's hair wasn't in a ponytail), they're exactly the same!

Well, except Nadeshiko's obviously a girl and Nagihiko's not-so-obviously a boy. So which one would be the real one? Is Nagihiko real and dressing as a girl or was Nadeshiko dressing as a boy yesterday? Is his/her real hair color really violet or light blue? I have no clue about the hair color, but maybe Nadeshiko and Nagihiko aren't any one gender! So...whatever-its-real-name-is is a he-she!

"He-she? What do you mean, Rima?" Amu looked at me concernedly. Did I say that last part aloud? Luckily, it looked like Amu was the only one that heard me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I lied bluntly and looked as Amu as if she was crazy. Amu gave me the same funny look from earlier before just shrugging and turning away.

Though, maybe Nadeshiko/Nagihiko/what's-their-name isn't a he-she and they're just two different people with some similar features (like long and shiny hair, very tall height, pale skin like a vampire, etc.) and I'm just overthinking things or going crazy. Yep, that's probably it. It's just a coincidence that they look similar.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, Nikaidou-sensei told Nadeshiko to sit down in the only empty seat, the one right in front of me, so she complied.

"Mashiro-san," Nikaidou said, "since you sit right behind her, would you mind showing her around if she needs any help?"

"No, I don't mind," I answered (it's not like I could have refused, anyways) and Nikaidou beamed.

"Great, now if you all can open up your books to page 189..." Nikaidou addressed the class, and I rested my chin in my hand and tuned him out as he began to read. I don't always do this, but I'm tired today (again, the late night comedy marathon), and I can always read the book at home if I feel like it. Besides, it's not like Nikaidou noticed. Or maybe he did, but he didn't do anything about it. Class flew by quickly (or maybe not, it might have just felt that way because I wasn't paying any attention) and soon the bell rang so I got up to get to my next class.

"Rima-chan?" A hand tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see Nadeshiko in front of me. Oh, right, I had forgotten that I was supposed to show her around. Wait...she called me Rima-chan! But Nikaidou had never said my first name in class, only "Mashiro-san". So how could she know?

"How do you know my name? I don't remember meeting you before," I asked, and Nadeshiko just laughed lightly for no reason. (Like Nagihiko kept doing, too. More proof that they are the same person! Unless I heard wrong...then more proof that I am going crazy.)

"Uh," Nadeshiko began as if she didn't know what to say. "Nikaidou-sensei called it while taking roll," Nadeshiko said (lied?) smoothly, as if she knew what to say all along.

"But you weren't in the classroom while he was taking roll," I pointed out.

"I could hear him from outside the room," Nadeshiko replied. "And if you're wondering how I knew Rima was YOUR name, it's because I remember hearing a Rima Mashiro, and our sensei called you Mashiro-san in class, so you have to be the Rima Mashiro."

Whoa, that girl has amazing memory skills. Either that or she's lying...but probably not. Her story seems believable.

"Now I think we should both get to class," Nadeshiko started walking to her class, and I did too. If she already knew where her class was, why did she need me to show her around? I only noticed we both had the same class when I saw Nadeshiko enter the science classroom before me (which was my next class, too).

The next periods passed by as usual, and I was happy when the bell rang for lunch. I went ahead to the lunchroom and bought my lunch (Nadeshiko walked out before I was even done putting my things back in my bag. Again, if she knew where everything was, Nikaidou-sensei didn't need me to show her around, right?). I went over to the table where I usually sat at with my friends. Amu was the only one of them there so far. But she wasn't the only person sitting at the table, since Nadeshiko was there too, chatting away happily with Amu. Since when did they know each other?

* * *

**A/****N**: When I first wrote this chapter, it felt kinda too long...so I ended it here. XD Now I already have some of next chapter written, though! :D **So, review if you want to and tell me what you thought and stuff! I'd appreciate it! ****:)**


	2. Bottle

~ cнαρтεя тωσ ~

"Oh, Rima-chan, did you meet Fujisaki-san yet?" Amu enquired when I came over to them and took a seat on the other side of her.

"Yes, she met me," Nadeshiko answered, even though Amu was asking me. "Oh, and you can call me Nade," she added.

"She's really nice, isn't she?" Amu asked, but went on before I could answer, "you know, I dropped my cookie on the ground, and Nade gave me hers!" Hmm...maybe Amu became friends with her just because of that cookie...but that doesn't seem like Amu.

"How did you meet Fujisaki-san?" I questioned.

"You can call me Nade too, Rima-chan," Nadeshiko said.

"You can call me Mashiro-san," I told her. Not that that means I'd call her Nade or anything since I don't even know her.

"Uh," Amu laughed awkwardly like I had meant to be funny and did not mind being called Rima-chan, "I just met Nade at lunch today. She saw me drop my cookie and gave me one, and then she asked if she could sit with us since she was new and didn't know anyone here yet. So she sat and we just started talking."

"Oh, okay," I turned away and started to eat my lunch. Yuck; I had an egg sandwich again. I already told my mom I didn't like eggs, but it doesn't seem like she remembered that.

"Rima-chan, is something wrong?" Nadeshiko asked. "You're being really quiet."

"No, nothing's wrong," I replied.

"Rima's always kind of quiet, although usually she talks a little more than this at lunch," Amu informed Nadeshiko and looks at me with the same worried expression as Nadeshiko.

It would make sense that Amu is worried about me, but why Nadeshiko? I didn't know her and I hadn't made an effort to be friendly to her like Amu had.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Amu suddenly got up and left me alone with Nadeshiko. I wondered where Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase were, since they usually sit with us.

"So, Rima-chan," Nadeshiko began. It sounds like she's trying to start a conversation with me. "How did you get to know Amu?"

How did I get to know Amu? Amu cheered me up when I was crying, since I had accidentally character-changed with Kusukusu in front of the whole class. Kusukusu's gone now, though. But I don't know if I want to tell Nadeshiko about what happened, since it is embarrassing and I can't mention guardian characters in front of people who never had them before (and I have no idea if Nadeshiko did).

"None of your business," I answered more coldly than I had meant to.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could have just said so," Nadeshiko looked a little hurt for a moment.

I shrugged and went back to eating my egg sandwich. After finishing around half of it, though, I decided I didn't want to eat it anymore and put it back in my lunchbox. I took out my water bottle since I was thirsty, but unfortunately, the cap was on really tight. I tried opening it, but the cap wouldn't come off!

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I turned to see Nadeshiko staring at me with an amused expression. She probably found it funny that I couldn't open a water bottle. I turned away and went back to twisting (or trying to twist) the water bottle cap. They shouldn't make these so tight! And this was one of those 'plastic-saving' water bottles with the really thin caps, which just makes it harder to open.

Finally, I gave up and was about to put the water bottle back in my lunchbox when Nadeshiko asked, "Do you need any help opening that?" She still seemed amused that I was having difficulty opening my water bottle. For the record, I've always been able to open it before, but this time it was too tight!

"No," I lied. I know Nadeshiko can tell I'm lying, though.

Nadeshiko laughed a little, as if this was funny or something.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And this isn't funny, since it's not my fault the cap's on too tight," I grumbled, since it really wasn't funny in the slightest. Not to me, at least. But it obviously was hilarious to Nadeshiko.

"It's just that," Nadeshiko began, "you looked so funny struggling to do something as simple as opening a little water bottle!" Nadeshiko lightly giggled before composing herself.

"I bet you couldn't open it," I challenged. Let her find out that the cap's too tight.

"I can, if you let me try," Nadeshiko offered. I reluctantly handed her my water bottle, since how else was I supposed to prove to her that it actually was hard to open?

To my surprise, Nadeshiko effortlessly twisted the cap off the water bottle in a moment and handed it back to me. How did she do that?

"See? It wasn't hard for me," Nadeshiko said almost smugly. I could tell she was trying not to act cocky.

"I don't like you," I grumbled. "From now on, we are enemies." I think I just lost my chance to make a new friend, but whatever. I don't need to be friends with someone who finds interest in teasing me, but isn't genuinely nice to me.

Most of the girls here don't like me, so I don't get to make friends with them very often. Some of them don't dislike me or anything, but since I don't talk to them, they don't talk to me. And then there are some girls (Amu and Yaya) that are my friends. As for the boys, the ones in my class are fan boys, and as for the others we just don't speak much at all, so I don't know them. And there are a few that are my friends (Tadase, Kukai, maybe Kirishima). Anyways, I don't make friends very often, so I almost regretted saying that to Nadeshiko. Almost.

"Enemies?" Nadeshiko looked surprised.

"Yes, we're rivals," I answered and was going to take a sip of my water when I found out that Nadeshiko had closed the water bottle cap before handing it to me. Well, she probably didn't close it too tightly, so I tried to open it. And failed. Luckily, I didn't have to ask Nadeshiko for help, since she took it from me and opened it for me before handing it back. I drank some water before closing the cap (I made sure not to close it too tight) and putting it away.

"Hey, I had to do something in the classroom, so I took a little longer!" Now Amu came to the table. "So did you guys - " Amu stopped mid-sentence. "What's going on?" She looked back and forth between Nadeshiko and me, since we were glaring at each other.

"Nothing," I refused to look away until Nadeshiko did. I can't lose!

"Yeah, nothing really, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko broke away from the glare (and good thing, too, since my eyes were starting to hurt from not blinking).

* * *

When the bell signaling the end of school finally rang, I was glad. Too bad I couldn't go home right away, though, since Tsukasa (now he was headmaster of our high school, instead of elementary) announced on the intercom, "Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko please report to the office immediately. I repeat..." And then he repeated. Why was he calling all of us to the office? Must be a Guardian thing, only Nadeshiko wasn't a Guardian.

I went to the office, and found everyone else there, too.

"Listen up!" Tsukasa said after I arrived. "You all know Fujisaki-san, right?"

We all nodded, since all of us were in the same homeroom class as her, with the exception of Yaya. But Yaya probably met her at lunch sometime.

"Well, she used to have a guardian character just like you all," Tsukasa informed us. She did? Hmm, interesting. Not that that means I'll tell her the character-changing with Kusukusu story. "So I've decided, since there's one more open spot in the Guardians, she'll join you!" She's joining us? Oh yeah, there's a spot open now since Kairi moved away recently. Kukai could have taken that spot if the Guardian meetings didn't conflict with most of his soccer practices. But Kukai decided to be on the soccer team rather than a Guardian, of course, so that spot's open.

The Guardians were just an ordinary student council now, and all of the people with guardian characters before still had to be in it, for some reason. It's not like we can fight X-eggs anymore, anyways. And with Easter gone there are barely even any X-eggs at all, anyways. The elementary Guardians take care of the few X-eggs that appear nowadays.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tsukasa asked Nadeshiko, and she shook her head. Then he started explaining to her about what the Guardians were and what they did and all. When he was done, he dismissed us all.

* * *

**A/N: ...Yeah, sometimes I have trouble opening water bottles (and other things too) and when I ask someone else to help me, they usually open it so effortlessly! So I made Rima have to go through my pain... XD Please review! :)**


	3. Princess

~ cнαρтεя тняεε ~

You know what really annoys me? Having Guardian meetings on the weekends, or some day where there's no school. Well, I wouldn't say it's really annoying, but still a tiny bit irritating. This one bugs me since for some reason it's at seven...in the morning! Which means I need to get up at six-thirty at the latest, if I can get ready fast. I never get up before six-thirty on weekends. I never get up before six-thirty on school days, either!

I have no idea why Tadase decided to call a meeting now, on this beautiful Saturday morning, but whatever. I got out of bed and dressed in a T-shirt and some jeans before going downstairs to eat breakfast. When I finished breakfast, it was...six fifty-seven already! Hmm...can I make it to the Royal Garden in three minutes? Probably not, so I won't waste my time trying.

I walked to the Royal Garden as usual instead of running, since I knew I wasn't going to make it in time anyways and did not want to get all sweaty and tired sprinting to school.

When I arrived, Tadase, Yaya, and Amu were already there as usual. Today, Nadeshiko was there too, since she just became a Guardian. She was sitting in the seat I usually sat at in between Amu and Yaya. Great, now I have to sit in the last spot left, in between Amu and Tadase. Which is bad because I'll have to be in the middle of them while they blush and act all weird and lovey-dovey and...ugh.

"Oh, you came, Mashiro-san," Tadase looked a little surprised, and so did everyone else.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" I asked everyone in the room (even though the answer was obvious).

"No, but we figured you'd sleep in on a Saturday," Yaya replied honestly, causing Tadase to frown and Amu to hiss, _"Yaya!" _Yaya wasn't supposed to tell me that, I guess. Nadeshiko just watched them, since she wouldn't know that I slept in on weekends, anyways, being new to the Guardians and to the school.

"I set my alarm last night, now can we start the meeting?" I grumbled.

"Okay," Tadase agreed. He didn't even look shocked at my bad attitude anymore. I guess he got used to it after me being a little grouchy during all the early morning weekend meetings (there have been quite a few so far).

"So first, I would like everyone to welcome our new fellow Guardian, Fujisaki-san," Tadase said.

Then there was an awkward silence since no one knew what to say. Were we supposed to say "hi" or "nice to meet you" or something?

"Uh...welcome," Amu bowed formally, except it looked ridiculous since she was sitting down, so she just ended up banging her head on the table.

"Yeah, welcome to the Guardians!" Yaya grinned, and managed to destroy the awkwardness. I just gave a slight nod instead of saying anything.

"Hey," A thought just occured to me, "What will Nadeshiko's position be? She's not a boy, so she can't be the new Jack chair."

"Yeah, you're right," Amu thought about it.

"Maybe Nade can be the Princess chair! Since there's the King and Queen already!" Yaya suggested. The...Princess?

"Alright then, is everyone okay with Fujisaki-san being in the Princess chair?" Tadase _agrees_ with Yaya's idea?! How? I didn't even think Yaya was being serious!

"Yeah," Amu nodded, like that was a good idea. Her, too? "What about you, Rima?"

Not wanting to be the party pooper, and not really caring about what the new Guardian spot would be called too much anyways, I also nodded. The Princess chair didn't go with the whole playing cards theme, but no one seemed to care. Besides, it's not like our spots HAD to fit that theme.

"Well then, it's settled. Fujisaki-san will be our Princess chair," Tadase then started talking about Guardian stuff, like the school festivals coming up sometime later and other things.

I can't help but think that it's a little bit funny, calling the new spot the Princess...it seems kind of silly...you know? Later the meeting ended, and we were all free to leave. Amu was the first one to get up, but she got up really fast and somehow managed to trip on a leg of her chair, sending her flying...well, not really, but she fell down. Right into Nadeshiko's lap, actually.

Nadeshiko had a faint trace of pink on her cheeks. Was she...blushing? Amu hastily got up and narrowly avoided tripping again. She can be very clumsy sometimes, like Nikaidou-sensei, except she's not ALWAYS that clumsy.

"Aha, sorry about that, Nade," Amu apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko smiled, and Amu hesitantly returned the smile. I glared at Nadeshiko, who didn't seem to know why I was glaring.

"Why are you glaring, Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko questioned. Huh, she didn't seem intimidated at all by my glare, and she couldn't be used to it since I had only known her for a few days.

"Uh, no reason," I replied, since what else was I supposed to say? I'm not really sure why I felt the urge to glare at her. Okay, I do know why, it's because I'm feeling slightly jealous of her and Amu, even though Nadeshiko didn't do anything. But it's not like I can tell her that. Yaya and Tadase just left the Royal Garden, and I remembered the meeting was over. Okay, I'll get up, too.

"Amu-chan? Maybe tomorrow, would you like to go shopping with me?" Nadeshiko offered. "You should come too, Rima-chan, I'd like to get to know you better. It'll be fun!"

"Thanks, but I'll pass," I declined. "I'm your enemy, not your friend, remember?"

"Yes, but I don't see why we should be enemies," Nadeshiko said. "Please come?"

"Please?" Amu echoed, using her puppy dog eyes on me. I didn't want to disappoint Amu, and it couldn't be that bad, so I agreed.

"Fine," I muttered, and Amu and Nadeshiko looked extremely happy. Amu started to walk out the Royal Garden, and Nadeshiko was about to follow, when I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Hm?" Nadeshiko turned around.

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned. "What's your ulterior motive?" Hmm, I sounded like someone in a TV show interrogating someone when I said that.

"What are you talking about, Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko blinked innocently, and I almost believed that she had no secret motive...almost.

"I mean, why are you being so nice to me? You can't just be doing it for no real reason, since I was never nice to you and - "

"Wait," Nadeshiko cut me off. "Did you ever consider the possibility that I was being nice just because I wanted to? So we could be friends?"

She was being nice...for no reason? That doesn't seem to make any sense... I was never nice to her, so why would she bother? Hadn't I made it clear that I didn't want to be friends? But now that I think about it, I could have been nicer. I should have been nicer, I guess.

Before I could think of any response, Nadeshiko said, "I'll be going now, Rima-chan. See you later!"

All I could say was a soft "see you" before she left the Royal Garden. I just stood there for a moment before realizing that I was just standing around for no reason, so I exited the garden, too, and began walking home. I was still confused about what Nadeshiko said, though. Had she really meant that she just wanted to be friends?

I was walking past the park when suddenly, before I could react, there was a ball coming towards me, getting closer and closer. In a matter of seconds, the ball made contact with my head. I could hear the distant voices of what sounded like children before I fell down, and then, before I could feel any pain, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I made Rima get hit in the head. I was going to make her fall asleep but it's not like she could randomly fall asleep while walking home... Am I the only one that thinks a "Princess" chair in the Guardians would be funny? Probably, 'cuz it doesn't take a lot to make me laugh, but w/e. XD And I couldn't think of another name for the new spot, anyways. Please review! :)**


	4. Dream

~ cнαρтεя ғσυя ~

_I yawned before sitting up and opening my eyes. I looked around to see that I was in my bedroom. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was walking home from the Guardian meeting...but I don't remember ever coming home or going to bed. It seems like I slept for a while, since now it's dark outside (so it's night, of course)._

_Wait a moment...while I was walking home a ball hit me in the head! And now I'm here... I looked down to see that my bedsheets were all white, and so was my pillow. Last time I checked my bed had orange and yellow striped sheets and a pale orange pillow. This can only mean one thing._

_I died and went to heaven! So my room is all white...or at least the bed is. That ball must have killed me. Hold on...now that I think of it, that sounds kind of crazy. What probably happened is someone found me and called the person I have on speed-dial, since they have to be trustworthy, which means they called my mom (yes, that's who I have on speed-dial). And so my mom came and took me home!_

_That seems more reasonable...but I can't be sure. I guess I'll just ask my mom later. For now I think going back to sleep sounds good._

"_Rima!" Nadeshiko walked into my room, her light blue hair held in a high ponytail with a humongous bow. She was wearing a frilly, mint green dress with lots of pink bows on it. She looked pretty, like a princess! Wait, why am I thinking about that now?_

_And why was she in my room? Why was she even in my house? And since when did she use my first name with no honorific?_

_Before I could ask any of my questions, Nadeshiko said, "Mom, dinner's ready!" and skipped away. MOM? I am not her mom...so why is she calling me that?!_

_I can ask my mom all these questions when I'm downstairs. I got out of bed and noticed I was in footie pajamas. Not wanting to come downstairs wearing them, I looked in my closet and gasped when I saw that all my beautiful clothes were gone! And they were replaced with dresses. Weird._

_I picked the least frilly dress, which was a pale peach halter one with tiny frills at the bottom (but that's it), and changed into it before going downstairs. When I came downstairs, my jaw fell open (not literally...I mean I opened my mouth). Today was just full of surprises, wasn't it?_

_My dining table was filled with a huge feast (it seems larger than it was before), and sitting there were all the Guardians. Tadase was at one head of the table, wearing that frilly suit and crown he wore when he character transformed with Kiseki back when Kiseki was still there. On one side of him sat Nadeshiko, still wearing her same dress, but now with a tiara. I unconsciously touched my head and felt something sharp. I took it out and of course, it was a crown like Nadeshiko's, only slightly bigger with one jewel encrusted in it._

_On the other side of the table was Amu, who was dressed in...a Joker costume? She had the weird, colorful suit, and a funny hat with bells, too! Was this Halloween or something? Next to Amu was Yaya, who was just dressed in her regular clothes (a T-shirt and jean shorts, if you were wondering)._

"_I didn't know what an Ace would wear," Yaya mumbled while stuffing cake in her mouth at the same time. I still wonder how she manages to stay so small and thin with all that junk food..._

_I took my seat at the only empty chair, which was at the other head of the table, across from Tadase, and took a bite of my food._

"_Do you like it?" Yaya asked, and I nodded. "Yaya likes it, too!"_

"_Hahaha, did you know that Princess Nadeshiko-sama made it herself? Haha," Amu said. She wasn't laughing when she said "haha"; she was just saying the words...which was weird. Why was she doing that? And why did she call Nadeshiko...that?_

_When I voiced my two questions (questions...I seem to be full of those lately) Amu giggled, "Ha, I have to say that in every sentence. And since Nadeshiko is the Princess, hahaha, I have to call her that. Get it, Queen Rima-sama, hahaha?"_

_Queen? Princess? HUH? What's going on?! Nadeshiko is the princess...I'm her mom, the queen...hey, who's the king?_

"_Daddy! What's in this?" Nadeshiko asked Tadase (he was the King?)._

"_It's frog liver," Tadase replied and Nadeshiko beamed. EW! I spit out my food - which just happened to be the frog liver - and decided to eat a piece of bread with butter instead._

"_Honey, I need to get to an important meeting," Tadase addressed me. Honey? EW again. This can't be real...I did NOT marry Tadase, and I did NOT have a kid with him which turned out to be Nadeshiko, and I was NOT friends with some random Joker and Yaya! Wait, never mind, Yaya is my friend. She's the only one that seems normal here...or, well, as normal as she usually is._

"_So can you watch Nade - " Tadase began, but I interrupted him._

"_H-how do I get out of here?!" I nearly shouted. I must leave this place...it can't be my home! Speaking of which, where's my mom? I miss my mommy...and I'm allowed to say that, since who wouldn't miss their mother if she randomly disappeared?_

"_Just wake up, Rima-tan!" Yaya said, as if this was obvious. "This is only a dream, y'know." _

I opened my eyes (for real) to find myself in my bed, again. Except this time my bed had its orange and yellow sheets again, and my pillow was orange again. I yawned and sat up in bed again when I heard my mom's voice holler, "RIMAAAA! COME DOWN FOR DINNER!"

Yes...my mom's back! I guess Yaya was correct (I never thought I'd hear myself say that, no offense Yaya) that it was a dream I had before. I got out of my bed (thank goodness I wasn't wearing footie pajamas this time) and started to make my way downstairs.

Hey, I just realized something; all the Guardians in my dream were being what chair they were! I was queen, Tadase was the king, Amu was the joker, Nadeshiko was the princess, and Yaya...well, she was just Yaya but she said that was only because she didn't know what an ace would wear. Wow, how could I have not realized that before? I must be pretty slow.

When I got downstairs, my mom was chatting away with Nadeshiko while eating spaghetti. No, she wasn't eating while talking, but she was sitting at the table with Nadeshiko and was also pausing to eat pasta while doing that...yeah, you get what I mean. More importantly, WHY was Nadeshiko here?

"WHY are you here?" I voiced my thoughts before I could help it.

"Me?" Nadeshiko blinked innocently and went on after I nodded, "When I was bringing you home, your mother invited me to stay for dinner." Why would my mom do that? She doesn't even know Nadeshiko!

"Wait...bringing me home? Huh?" I took a seat at the table. "What happened?"

"I'll leave you two to talk. Have fun!" my mom picked up her empty pasta bowl to place it in the sink. My mom winked at Nadeshiko. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Why did she wink? Although, I have to admit, my mom's a good winker. Her face barely even moved...just her eye! I wish I had that talent, but sadly I don't.

"Explain," I demanded to Nadeshiko.

"Rima-chan, where's your manners? Say the magic word," Nadeshiko told me. Magic word? Why would I need to thank her before she even said anything?

When I voiced my thoughts, Nadeshiko replied, "I meant _please_." I swear I saw her roll her eyes slightly when she said that.

"Please," I said, just wanting to know now.

"Alright," Nadeshiko looked satisfied. "I just got home when my mom asked me to go pick up some eggs from the supermarket, and I was going there when I found you on the ground with a group of kids around you. I asked them what happened, and they said a ball they kicked had accidentally hit you on the head. Thankfully, no damage had been done to your head by the ball, but you were knocked out. I told my mom about this, and she said she would pick up the eggs herself while I take you to your house - "

"Hold on," I interrupted. "How do you know where I live? Are you a - "

"Don't interrupt me," Nadeshiko interrupted ME, "I'm not a stalker, creeper, or whatever you were thinking of; I just called your mother on your phone. I figured she would be in your contacts, and I found someone called "MOM" on the speed-dial list." After a brief pause, she added, "Funny that your mom is the one person on your speed-dial."

"That's not funny!" I said, and Nadeshiko thankfully stopped laughing to continue her story.

"Then I took you home. You were unconscious the whole time. You kept on muttering things in your sleep, like 'I miss my mommy' and 'I married Tadase?'" Nadeshiko let out a small laugh. "It was actually pretty hilarious, watching you - "

"Again, not funny!" I told her, annoyed, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment. I stuffed some more spaghetti into my mouth.

"Rima-chan, I thought I already told you not to interrupt me!" Nadeshiko complained. "Anyways, then when I came your mother asked me to stay for dinner, and that's it. If you're wondering how it was already dinner time even though our meeting ended at eight in the morning and I got you back home by eight-thirty, it's because she had extra pasta left over for dinner and wanted me to come over at six. So I did, with permission from my mom."

"One more question," I spoke. "Why did my mom wink at you? Since when does she know you?"

"Since today, of course," Nadeshiko looked puzzled as to why I was asking this. "We talked over dinner."

"Oh," I replied, not knowing what to say now.

"It's getting pretty late," Nadeshiko said. "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Rima-chan!" Tomorrow? Oh, right, that shopping trip.

Before I could answer, Nadeshiko had placed her bowl in the sink and exited the house after saying goodbye to my mom. Okay, I could have answered in that time, but whatever. I didn't, okay?

I also put my bowl in the sink and said a "good night" to my mom before going upstairs to go to bed. I hope I can get some sleep now, after I already slept for the whole day.

* * *

**A/N: I finally update in a week instead of taking longer than that. Yay! And if you're wondering, Nagihiko will come in this story kinda soon-ish...probably in a couple of chapters. :) Review? :D**


	5. Friends

~ cнαρtεя ғιvε ~

"Rimaaaaa~" The first thing I heard when I woke up was Amu's voice. Why was Amu here? In my room? So early in the morning?

"Your mom let me in, of course. We were going shopping today, remember?" Amu reminded me after I asked her these questions.

"And you know, it's not early in the morning," Amu added. "It's noon." I looked at the clock to discover that, in fact, it was noon. I guess I did sleep well even though I slept for almost the whole day yesterday. Weird...

"Fine, just let me get ready," I mumbled and threw my covers off lazily before shuffling over to my closet. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth before realizing that my hair was probably a total mess from when I had woken up, so I went back to the bathroom and combed it quickly so it somewhat looked okay. I was going to stick a black headband in, but when I dug through the drawer in the bathroom where I keep them, it wasn't there! I guess I'll look for it later; I put on a pink headband with a huge bow instead.

"Ready to go?" Amu questioned, and I nodded.

I decided to skip breakfast today, since it was lunchtime anyways, and just said a goodbye to my mom before leaving the house. Amu led the way as we walked over to Nadeshiko's house. It was actually really close to my house.

"There it is," Amu announced, and I found myself looking up at a huge mansion-like house with these really tall, scary looking gates like the ones in front of mansions in lots of those movies.

Amu opened the scary gate and rang the doorbell. The person who opened it had long, violet hair and was wearing a T-shirt and pants that seemed like they were meant for boys. I recognized him from the supermarket, since I had met him just three days ago, after all. Although I forgot his name, but I know it started with an "n" and was similar to the word "nag". Kind of like him, I thought, and laughed a little (in my head, of course).

"Uh, I'll get Nadeshiko for you." Nag (I forgot his name, so I'll call him that) turned to leave when I suddenly remembered his name.

"Nagihiko!" I (oops) accidentally blurted it out.

"Huh?" Nagihiko turned around and looked confused (Amu looked confused, too) but when I said nothing in reply, he just shrugged and left to get Nadeshiko. Around five minutes later (how long could it take to call her down here?) Nadeshiko emerged, her shiny blue hair in a ponytail as usual, wearing a frilly lavender top and white jean shorts. The three of us began walking.

"Hey, who was that?" Amu asked Nadeshiko. "The...person...who answered the door, I mean." It was obvious Amu wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, so she used person. Who could blame her? He was wearing boys' clothes and had a boy-ish voice, but he could be a girl who dressed like a tomboy and his voice could be a girl's, too, maybe.

"He's...just someone who was visiting," Nadeshiko answered simply. Was she like a friend or relative or something? Amu didn't ask any more about it and just nodded in response. Maybe they look the same, except for the hair color, because they're relatives! But that doesn't concern me anyways, so I won't bother asking. Hey, I just realized something.

"We're walking to the mall?" I inquired, since I was pretty sure the mall wasn't too close to my house.

"Yeah, it's pretty close to your house," Amu said exactly the opposite of what I was thinking.

"It's like, what, half a mile away?" I grumbled.

"Yes, but that isn't that much," Nadeshiko spoke. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Is there a reason we have to get out and walk?" I questioned. Maybe none of our parents could drive us right now? There must be some reason.

"There isn't a reason, we just wanted to get fresh air," Amu replied. Fresh air? Really? "Oh, and all of our parents had work, so they couldn't drive anyways." I knew there was a reason!

A long twenty minutes later, the three of us arrived at the mall. And of course, Amu got all hyper and ran around to a bunch of stores, dragging Nadeshiko and me around.

* * *

After two long hours of shopping, we all decided to go to the food court to get lunch, since it was a little past two o'clock already, and none of us had eaten lunch at home before leaving. We all had a bunch of shopping bags with us surrounding our table, since Amu had made us all go to a bunch of different stores. It's not that I don't like shopping, but I think two hours is too much. And I'm sure Nadeshiko agrees, since she complained about the same thing, too. A couple minutes after we got to the food court, Amu excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Nadeshiko and me sitting at the table alone.

"Hey, Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko suddenly spoke. "You said we're rivals, right?"

"Yes," I answered. Why was she asking that now?

"But why? What did I do?" Nadeshiko inquired.

"You..." I paused. What did she do? Other than become Amu's close friend within minutes of meeting her? When Nadeshiko introduced herself to the class, she wasn't only speaking to Amu, and Amu didn't say anything to her, so I wouldn't call that meeting her. She was meeting the class that time. So Nadeshiko only met Amu at lunch, and befriended her then.

"You forced Amu to become your friend," I said the first excuse that came to mind.

"Forced?" Nadeshiko looked puzzled.

"Well, how else did you befriend Amu in only a few minutes?" I questioned.

"I talked to her, but she responded in a slightly rude way at first," Nadeshiko explained. "But after I continued to talk to her, she started warming up to me, and acted nice."

Oh...I see. Amu acted all "cool and spicy" towards Nadeshiko at their first meeting (it was a bad habit of hers that she was trying to stop), but Nadeshiko was nice to her anyways. When Nadeshiko didn't leave and continued talking to her nicely, Amu showed her true side (the nice one), and they became friends. That makes sense, I guess.

It took me a while to become Amu's friend since we both acted sort of "cool", or, well, mean back in sixth grade. And I think I already mentioned the story of how we became friends (that whole bala-balance in front of the class thing).

"And you know, Rima-chan, I do want to be your friend," Nadeshiko said. Despite my rudeness to her, she still wanted to be friends? Maybe that's the same reason Amu liked her...because she still wanted to be friends after Amu was rude to her.

"Nyemaybe," I said quickly. I was going to say no, but decided against that, since how bad could it be to get a new friend? It's not like people were asking to be my friend every day or anything. Now that I think of it, I don't have any close friends other than Amu. Yaya, Tadase, and Kukai are my friends, too, but not that close, and I don't know any other people in my school well enough to call them a friend. So I didn't say no and almost said yes, but decided to go with a maybe. And that created...n-ye-maybe.

"Or actually yes," I smiled at her slightly, and she smiled back. "For now," I added. "If you do anything suspicious, that might change. Got that?" I tried to sound stern.

"Got it," Nadeshiko saluted me. I'm not sure whether she was mocking me or not when she did that. Then her phone made a beeping noise that meant she got a text, so she looked at it, and frowned when she read it. I heard her mutter under her breath, "I'm late!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I think make Rima sleep way too much in this story...but oh well. :D She is a growing child, so she must catch up on her sleep, right? XD ****I feel like this chapter was kind of BORING... But the next chapter will be more interesting! Hopefully! ;) **

**Oh, yeah, and the next chapter is the one when Nagi comes. I know he already came in chapter one and just barely in this chapter, but he'll actually be more of a character in the story next chapter, instead of just coming for a few minutes or something...yeah. ****Also, today is SandraStar66's birthday! (And my updating counts as a b-day gift, kind of. I think. :]) So happy birthday! Hope it was an awesome one! *gives cake* XDDD Review? :D**


	6. Rain

~ cнαρтεя sιx ~

"I'm late!" Nadeshiko suddenly stood and picked up her bag. Before I could ask where she was going, she said hastily, "Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I have to go. Can you tell Amu-chan for me?"

"Sure," I nodded, and Nadeshiko ran off (or more like fast-walked, but same thing). A minute or so after she left, Amu came back.

"Where's Nadeshiko?" She questioned, and I told her that something important came up and she had to leave.

"Oh, okay," Amu sat down at the table before getting back up. "Since we're already done with our lunch, there are a few more stores - "

"Amu, I really shouldn't buy any more things," I interrupted her. My shopping bags (I had four; I think Amu had six) were already too heavy to carry, and since I was walking home, I didn't want to add extra weight. Besides, I bought a lot already anyways.

"Fine," Amu pouted, but soon replaced it with her usual cheery smile. "At least, do you want to go to the arcade?"

"Okay," I agreed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend a few quarters.

* * *

I got home from the mall at around four-thirty-ish. My mom was home, but soon after I came she told me that she had to go to work, and that she'd be back by eight. She said that she would have to go to work from four to eight every Sunday from now on; she usually worked from home on Sundays.

"Make sure to be safe at home, Rima, and don't open the door for strangers. Make sure to..." My mom went on about safety things (I _can_ be responsible, and I _am_ already sixteen, but she does this anyways).

"Oh, and I already made dinner in the fridge. Just heat it for a minute in the microwave when you get hungry, okay?" My mom added before putting on her shoes. I nodded; good thing all I had to do was heat it, since we both knew I couldn't cook to save my life.

My mom finally left at almost five, leaving me at home alone. I went upstairs to my room and started reading my newest gag manga, which I hadn't got around to reading yet, for the next hour. After that, since it was six o'clock, I put my dinner (it was pasta, if you really want to know) in the microwave and set it for one minute. I went over to the hall and was about to turn on the TV when I looked out the window and noticed that it was pouring heavily outside. And...was that hail, too? It was getting loud, so I got up from the sofa and went over to the window to close the curtains (if that would block out the noise).

When I got close, I saw a figure outside, in the hail. They had an umbrella, which they were holding onto tightly; it looked as if the umbrella could fly away any instant because of the downpour. Little pieces of hail bounced of their umbrella, and then, instead of continuing the path home, they went over to the house across from mine and sat down on their porch, where there was some shade protecting them from the rain.

I could tell that the person was a girl, judging by their hair. I looked more closely and found that it was actually someone I had met before. And I'm pretty sure they're _not_ dangerous or an evil mastermind or anything. But I guess I can't be sure. Besides, under the shade of the neighbors' porch, it's not like they're going to die or anything. So there wasn't a need to invite them in my house.

I debated with myself, and finally decided on going over there, just to make sure they were okay. For all I know, they might have a rare disease that makes it so whenever they come in contact with rainwater, they can't breathe at all. So they might be dying this instant, and I'd be the only one with a chance of saving them.

I put on my shoes and jacket and grabbed an umbrella before going outside and over to the neighbors' house. When I got there, I was correct that they were someone I'd met before. And I figured out earlier that they weren't a girl as I had originally thought, when I looked closer. If you haven't guessed who this girly-looking boy was yet, it was Nagihiko. And since he was at Nadeshiko's house earlier, he must be a friend of hers, or at least someone she knew. More proof that he was not dangerous, I think. I wonder why I keep seeing him. I saw him at the supermarket, but then I saw him again at Nadeshiko's house, and now he's here. That makes three times!

"Uh," I had no idea what to say.

"Maybe you should go back into your house," Nagihiko suggested. "You could catch a cold." Like he's one to talk. I resisted the urge to smartly retort, "You could catch a rare, deadly disease that makes you unable to breathe whenever you come in contact with rainwater."

"Like you're one to talk," I decided to say. Nagihiko just shrugged, because he couldn't come up with something to say back, of course.

"So, are you coming?" I asked, and he looked at me, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Idiot; can't he see I'm being friendly and letting him take shelter in my house?

"I was going to let you in my house," I talked very slowly like I was talking to a stupid person (which I totally was). "So you wouldn't die here in the rain."

"I don't think a little rain will kill me," Nagihiko laughed. Maybe he didn't have that rare disease, but it was still unusual that he found dying in the rain funny. And this was not _a little_ rain. It was a lot of rain, and there was hail, too. Big pieces of hail. "But thanks." He stood up.

"Whatever," I mumbled and we crossed the street quickly to my house so the hail wouldn't kill us. And hail can kill us, since it hurts. If a bunch of it hits us, it can kill us. We did have umbrellas, but what if the hail broke through the umbrella?

When we entered my house, I shut the door and took off my shoes, and Nagihiko did the same. I threw my coat on the ground (I'll pick it up later) and set my umbrella and Nagihiko's on the dining table to dry (I'd move it later, too).

I suddenly remembered the pasta that was in the microwave. I went over to the microwave when I noticed something: the microwave was still on. I mean, it was still heating the pasta.

"I thought a minute would have passed..." I mumbled, and Nagihiko, who had been standing awkwardly near the doorway until now, came over.

"You didn't set it for a minute, you must have set it for a hundred minutes," Nagihiko pointed out. I did not! I pressed one-zero-zero...wait...that is a hundred minutes. And there were ninety-three left to go.

I think my mom once told me not to heat something in this microwave for more than two minutes at a time. She said if it really would take twenty minutes to heat something (which she doubts), I should heat it for two minutes, then two again, then two again...and so on.

I quickly shut off the microwave and took out my pasta...which was really hot. and I could feel it through the bowl...it was hot. I quickly set it down on the counter. When I looked up, I could see Nagihiko laughing at me. Or at least, he looked like he was about to laugh, but he wasn't yet. Anyways, this is _not_ funny at all. Why does he always seem to find the most un-funny things funny?

I just frowned and put the pasta in the bowl and sat down on the sofa to eat it. Nagihiko followed and sat beside me. The pasta was hot (because of the microwave), so I ate slowly. There was a slightly awkward silence, but it wasn't that awkward. For me, I mean, since I was eating, and I couldn't talk with food in my mouth. I turned on the TV and went to that channel where there are some random comedy shows with little cartoon characters and stuff.

"You watch those?" Nagihiko finally spoke.

"Yes," I replied. Was there anything wrong with watching them?

"There's nothing wrong with watching them." Was he a mind reader or something? "But they are meant for kids, you know," Nagihiko continued.

"I am a kid. And you are, too," I answered. We weren't adults, were we?

"No, I meant little kids..." Nagihiko trailed off.

"Do you have a problem with me watching this?" I glared at him. How dare he insult my shows!

"No," Nagihiko shook his head and grinned. Weird; he didn't seem to be intimidated by me at all. I tried to glare harder, but there was still no response. I glared even harder. But he still looked unfazed. How could he not be even slightly scared?

"Uh, Rima-chan." Oh, he did remember my name. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Why aren't you scared at all?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, well," Nagihiko looked thoughtful, like he was searching for a nice way to put this. "It's just that you're not very intimidating, that's all." That was not a nice way to put it. I like to think I am very intimidating...or at least a little bit.

"You're weird," I retorted lamely. I couldn't think of anything else to say, and he was weird for not being afraid of my glare.

"I am? Alright then," Nagihiko seemed perfectly okay with being weird.

I said nothing and continued to eat my pasta. What was I supposed to say? Hey, I wonder if Nagihiko had dinner yet? He is staring at me eat, so maybe he hadn't.

"Did you have dinner?" I tried my best not to sound like a concerned mom or anything, because only a concerned mom or something would ask that.

"No, I was on my way home from a class, and I went there at two. Actually, two-thirty, but I was late," Nagihiko said. Two to...six? It must have ended around six, seeing as I saw him walking back home a little past six. Four hours... That's a long class. Hey, Nadeshiko said she was late for a class, today, too. And she said that a little past two o'clock. But there must be a lot of classes that start at two, so that has to be a coincidence.

"Well, my mom made a lot of pasta. There's more, so you can have some," I offered, being the kind person I am. "If you want," I added.

"Sure," Nagihiko nodded.

I got up and heated some pasta for him (for only one minute, this time) and he muttered a "thanks" when I gave it to him. We sat on the sofa and continued watching while eating.

"Hey, what type of class did you go to?" I questioned, since I was wondering.

"Why do you ask? Are you interested about me now?" Nagihiko asked innocently. But he wasn't actually innocent. There's the jerk I met at the supermarket. I almost thought he was...normal before now.

"_N-no_," I responded, cursing myself for stuttering when I said that. "I was just being nice and asking about you. Sheesh. I guess you really are the same annoying kid from the supermarket."

"Kid? I am the same age as you, you know," Nagihiko looked amused rather than insulted.

"When's your birthday?" I challenged. Since My birthday's in February, his is most probably after mine.

"July fourth," Nagihiko replied. I think that's also American Independence Day, according to Yaya.

"Mine is on the sixth," I said, and Nagihiko looked almost smug. "Of February," I added. Ha, take that.

"Oh, well, I'm still taller than you," Nagihiko told me. "Not to mention I actually look my age."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked icily.

"I mean I don't look like a ten year-old, no offense," Nagihiko answered. Ugh, he was really irritating. Not to mention easy to argue with. "Not that that's a bad thing," Nagihiko added. "I think you're cute."

I don't really like it when people call me cute, but at least Nagihiko wasn't talking about me to someone else right in front of me and saying something along the lines of "I feel bad for her for being cute because that's the reason she got kidnapped". Because, believe me, I have heard that a lot, and it bugs me. But being called cute and not saying that he felt sorry for me, I didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice.

"Huh, I guess you're not that much of a jerk after all."

* * *

**A/N: I**** know I wouldn't let a random stranger into my house during a storm (and probably not someone I knew, either, now that I think about it), even if I had met them before and they were my age. And someone Rima's age (sixteen) could be a killer or something, so I do not approve of Rima letting Nagihiko into her house! (Yet I still made her do it anyways... :'D)**

**But this was a HUGEHUGE storm with gigantic pieces of hail and a LOT of rain that would make you sick even if you had an umbrella and were under shade. And Rima recognized Nagihiko, so she let him in (even though that is BAD). That makes sense, I think. Review? :)**


	7. Homework

~ cнαρтεя sεvεη ~

"I have a special homework assignment for you all today. So listen up, now, and look at me instead of out the window," Yukari ordered, glaring at Tadase (he was the one looking out the window).

"Oh, sorry, Sanjo-sensei," Tadase apologized quickly. He usually used his puppy dog eyes on teachers when he apologized, but not on Yukari, since it never worked. She was really strict and pretty much all the students that had her as a teacher or had heard about her were afraid of her. And I can't blame them, since she is very scary.

I can't help but think if her younger brother (Kairi) was a teacher, he'd be just as scary and strict. They both even have the same habit of pushing down their glasses and glaring at people when they get annoyed. He goes to a different school now, but he visits us sometimes and does that when Yaya whines or complains a lot and he can't stand it anymore.

"Mashiro-san, are you paying attention?" Yukari did the thing where she pushes down her glasses and glares.

"Yes," I lied.

"Then what did I say?" Yukari challenged.

"Um, you said...that we have no homework today since we're such a good class?" I offered.

"_No_," Yukari glared harder. "I didn't even start explaining it yet." That's not fair; it was a trick question!

"Now, if I have everyone's attention, for your special assignment you will need to find someone who knows about the performing arts. This could be singing, dancing, acting, playing an instrument, anything like those," Yukari explained. I don't think I know anyone like that...wait, Yaya knows ballet. Does she count?

"This person doesn't have to be a professional, they could be a student like you who is just learning," Yukari added. So it can be Yaya, right? "It has to be someone from outside this school, however." Oh, then I guess if not Yaya, I don't know anyone.

"You need to interview them and ask questions about what they do. For example, if they sing, you can ask them if they're singing for fun or if they want a career in singing. You can ask them when they started taking classes, why they enjoy singing, or anything that relates to what they do," Yukari continued.

The bell rang, but no one dared move out of their seats yet, since our teacher didn't say so. And we all knew she'd get mad if we left before she could finish. What teacher wouldn't be annoyed by that?

"I want a list of things about this person and what they do done by tomorrow. You can use bullet points and no complete sentences are necessary. You need at least five things on your list. That's all, you're dismissed," Yukari finished and went to pack her things.

I put everything I had out back in my school bag, exited the school, and started walking home. English was my last period of the day, so now the school day was done. I wonder about who I'll ask about the performing arts thing. I have to find someone by tomorrow...which is not much time, if you ask me, especially since they can't go to your school.

Who would I know that can sing, dance, act, or play an instrument that would be willing to answer questions? I could ask my mom if she knows anyone or if any of our relatives could be interviewed, but she wouldn't be home yet. I don't think I know any kids outside of school that takes classes for those things (Yukari said it could just be a student that's learning instead of a professional). Let me think of people I know that don't go to my school... Wait, Utau and Ikuto!

They graduated from Seiyo so they don't go to the school anymore. Utau sings; Ikuto plays the violin! How could I not have thought of them earlier? I can call either of them and ask things, though I don't know them very well. I've talked to both Utau and Ikuto a couple of times, though. I guess I'll call Utau first since I know her a little better. Amu gave me Utau's number at one of her concerts (with Utau's permission, of course) since she said we could talk sometime if we wanted then. And Amu gave me Ikuto's number the same night, though I forgot why.

"_Hello?" _Utau picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, Utau, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions..." I began.

"_Is that you, shorty?"_ Shorty? Doesn't Utau know my name?

"It's Rima," I corrected her.

"_Yeah, I know."_ If she knew why did she have to call me shorty then? So what if I'm five foot one? I'll still grow, probably. And I'm over five feet tall, so I'm tall enough for an adult...I think. _"So what do you want?"_ Utau questioned.

"Uh, for this school assignment I need to interview someone in the performing arts - " I started, but was interrupted by a loud "UTAU!" on the other end of the line. I heard some shouting and then some whispering. I couldn't make out what they were whispering, though.

"_Sorry, blondie, I have to go,"_ Utau spoke. First shorty, now blondie? Would it kill her to call me by my name? Although, now that I think of it, I've heard her call Tadase blondie, too. So I'm not the only one...but whatever. And she's blonde, too, so I can call her that too. _"Something important came up. You can call Ikuto if he can help; he's in the performing arts too. Later."_ Utau hung up.

Okay, now I'll call Ikuto. I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Ikuto asked.

"Hey, it's me, Rima, I wanted to ask you if you could help me with this thing," I said.

"_I'd love to, shrimp, but Utau needs me for something right now. What's it for though?"_

"I have a school assignment," I explained. "And I need to interview anyone in the performing arts. And you play violin, so I called you."

"_If it helps, I know someone that takes dance classes that wouldn't mind being interviewed," _Ikuto offered. _"Uh...he's at Nadeshiko's house right now, so you can ask her if you can talk to him." _ Okay, then. Wait, what if I'm interrupting them while they're studying or talking or doing whatever at her house?

"_And you won't be bothering anyone since I know Nadeshiko's just sitting around at home today. See you."_ Ikuto hung up before I could even say a 'thanks'.

I remember where Nadeshiko's house is from when we went to the mall together. My house is on the way to hers, so I kept walking until I reached the mansion she lived in. When I stepped up to ring the doorbell, I suddenly felt a little nervous. What if she was doing something important and I was just interrupting? Maybe I should have called her first, but I don't have her number. Amu might, so I could always ask her, I guess... But I'm already here, so I might as well just ring the bell.

"Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko answered the door. "Oh, right, Ikuto called to say you needed something. Come in." I took off my shoes near the door and walked through. "So what did you need?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Oh, uh, for that school assignment, Ikuto said there was someone at your house that could help with it," I said.

"Did he say who?" Nadeshiko inquired.

"No..." I shook my head. Now that I think about it, all I know about this person is that he's a boy that takes dance classes, from what Ikuto said.

"My mom might be able to help, since she does dancing," Nadeshiko informed me. Lucky; she can just ask her mom questions for the assignment! "But she's not home right now."

"I don't think Ikuto was talking about your mom," I told her. "Since this was a boy that dances that he said would be at your house." Nadeshiko seemed to stiffen a little. "But if he's not here, it's okay. I'll just ask my mom to help me when she gets home." I added, and was about to turn when Nadeshiko stopped me.

"No, it's okay, I'll get him down," Nadeshiko said and ran down the hallway.

I just stood there and looked around for a couple of minutes (around five, maybe) before someone came downstairs. Only Nadeshiko was nowhere to be found. Instead Nagihiko was down here. I see him a lot, for a complete stranger.

"Hello, Rima-chan," he grinned. I thought I saw a flash of blue in his hair. I looked again and saw I was right; there was a little blue on the top of his bangs. It was baby blue, the same color of Nadeshiko's hair. His hair already looked exactly like Nadeshiko's let down and dyed violet, but now a tiny bit of it was the same color, too. Suspicious, if you ask me, but I won't worry about it too much.

"You again?" I asked.

"I have a name," I heard him grumble under his breath. Whatever, let him think I forgot his name.

"Why do you have some blue in your hair?" I bluntly asked. "Near the top of you bangs," I added when he unconsciously touched him hair. A little bit got onto his finger.

"Uh, it's paint," He explained. Why was there paint in his hair? "I was painting something, and some of it got in my hair, I guess." He pulled a napkin out of his pants pocket and wiped his hair before folding it and putting it back in.

"Painting what?" i interrogated.

"A picture, sheesh. Why so nosy?" He inquired.

"Uh...what's the picture of?" I challenged, unable to answer the question.

"Nadeshiko," he blurted out before he could stop and think, and then I heard him sigh. "Never mind..." Wait, he was painting a picture of Nadeshiko? That would explain her hair color in his hair...but I wonder why he wanted to paint a picture of her? He was at her house before, and he is now, so they obviously know each other well. Maybe he comes over a lot. And now he's painting pictures of her too? Maybe...he has a crush on her!

Wait, no, I'm thinking like Amu and Yaya now. They could just be friends or family. They did look related, since they had the same dark honey-colored eyes and facial features. Pretty much everything but their hair color and gender was the same, so it would make sense if they were cousins or something.

"Are you related?" I asked before I could help myself.

"No," Nagihiko shook his head.

"You're friends?" I wondered

"Kind of, I guess," Nagihiko looked slightly uncomfortable. If they're not related, and they're kind of friends... This must mean they're not dating but Nagihiko has a crush on Nadeshiko! And that's why he's painting pictures of her.

"Nagihiko," I tried to sound innocent and not nosy. I don't think it worked, though. I wonder if I should be using a honorific with his name since we're not even friends, but oh well. I never used a honorific before, anyways. "Do you, by any chance, have a crush on Nadeshiko?" Hey, Nadeshiko's my friend now, so it would make sense that I'm interested in her love life. So I'm not nosy; I'm just looking out for my friend.

"W-what?" Nagihiko stuttered, not seeming to expect this question. "Of course not. What makes you think that?" I got him to stutter! This must mean he likes her (as more than a friend, obviously). He's showing all the symptoms of a lovesick person in denial! (Yaya and I have noticed that Amu stutters like that around pretty much all boys, but especially Ikuto and Tadase. And we all know she has a crush on both of them.)

"Maybe we should go work on your school assignment," Nagihiko offered, hastily changing the subject. Another sign of love! Ew, now I'm sounding like Utau's guardian character, the angel one, before she went back into Utau's heart. I should stop this now. (But I'll interrogate Nadeshiko later, of course.)

"Fine then," I shrugged, and Nagihiko led me to a room. It might have been a guest room, since it didn't look lived in. There was one queen bed with cream-colored sheets in the middle, a window, a door leading to what I assumed was the bathroom, and one desk with a chair.

"You can sit down," Nagihiko gestured to the black chair in front of the desk, so I sat there. I dug in my school bag for a pencil and piece of paper before pulling them out.

Then Nagihiko sat down in the chair next to me. Not a different chair next to me (there was only one chair); he sat down next to me in the same chair. The chair was one of those that was big enough to hold two people, but just barely. So I ended up having my thighs squished against Nagihiko's...and since I was wearing a skirt that wasn't very long and Nagihiko was wearing shorts that went to about mid-thigh...my skin was squished up against his, not just our clothes touching. And it felt kind of - wait, why am I thinking of this?! I'm sounding as perverted as Amu always is now! I shook my head frantically to clear my thoughts.

"Rima-chan, is something wrong?" Nagihiko looked amused. He didn't seem to feel awkward from the fact that our thighs were touching. I realized I had been thinking to myself (at least thanks god I wasn't thinking _that_ aloud) and shaking my head. I probably looked crazy to someone else.

"No, and now can I ask you some questions?" I decided maybe I should start on the homework now.

"About your dancing. You do dance, right?" I asked, and Nagihiko nodded. "So, um, when did you start dancing?"

"My family dances, so my mom had me take classes at age four." I wrote 'started dancing at age four' after one bullet point.

"Why do you dance?"

"It's a family tradition, so I had no choice, but I do enjoy it. It makes me feel alive...like a - "

"Okay, save the poetry for later," I cut him off and wrote 'dances for family tradition' on my paper.

"What type of dancing do you do?" I questioned.

"I do traditional Japanese dancing. I've also learned a bit of hip-hop and ballet during summer classes."

"Wait, ballet? Does that mean you have to wear tights?" I questioned, and mentally giggled of an image in Nagihiko in a tutu with tights. Actually, scratch that, mentally scarred myself for life because of an image of Nagihiko in a tutu. Wait, since he was a guy, he probably didn't wear a tutu anyways, but oh well.

"I suppose I did have to, but that doesn't matter, and I only went to a few classes for that - "

"Wait, you don't really look like a guy anyways so did you get to wear a tutu like the girls would - "

"No, and no matter HOW long my hair is, I'm a boy - "

"I don't have proof so I can still call you a girl if I wan - "

"What, do you want me to pull down my pants or something for proof?"

"Not really, and besides, you can always take off your shirt too - "

"Oh, I get it, so you just want to see my abs; that's what this is about."

"Who said I wanted that? Stop being so full of yourself. I bet you don't even have any abs!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah! Wait, does that mean you have to show me your nonexistent abs, because I - "

"Really want to see them?"

"NO, I was going to say that I don't want to - "

...And ten more minutes of arguing ensued. I take back what I said when he came over to my house; this guy is totally a jerk. And I only have three things written down about him, too, so I should probably get seven more answers out of him now.

* * *

After half an hour, I finally managed to finish that homework. If you must know why it took me thirty minutes to ask seven questions, it's because Nagihiko has to be so difficult. Plus I also asked him extra questions like if he's really a crossdressing girl (and we argued about the whole taking-off-shirt thing again for a couple of minutes) and why he was so in love with Nadeshiko (the only answer I got for that was a 'what, are you jealous at the idea that I might like someone, not that I do or anything?').

HOW is someone so easy to argue with? Well, at least I finished my English homework.

* * *

**A/N: WHOA super long (for me) chapter that was about 2800 words long... (Yay!) In addition to being a cat that sleeps all day, Rima is also a pervert (remember the thighs-touching thing). Wait...a pervert cat... I didn't realize that's what Ikuto is in a lot of fanfics! XD Yeah, Rima's a perverted cat now. Please review for, um, virtual catnip! (If anyone would want that...) :D**


	8. Message

~ cнαρтεя ειgнт ~

"Oh, yeah?! Well, TAKE THIS!" A kid on TV yelled and exploded another kid standing in front of him, causing the kid he had exploded (I don't know any of their names, as you can see) to shatter into a million pieces...of BLOOD. And I know this since the kid who had killed the other one gasped, "He shattered into a million pieces...of BLOOD!" And then the ads came.

Yes, it was a Saturday again and I was spending it watching TV all day. Or at least I was, before the doorbell rang. I knew my mom couldn't be home yet since it was only six and she would come home at eight today. Since I wasn't supposed to open the door for strangers, I decided to look through the little peephole in the door...only it was too high for me to see through (which is not funny at all). I tried to look through while jumping, but that didn't work out so well, so I just gave up and opened the door a tiny crack to see who it was.

And it was Nagihiko again. On a weekend at six o'clock again. And it was raining again, too, but this time it was only a light rain and he had an umbrella and big puffy jacket. But still, it was just like last weekend, except that time it was a Sunday.

"Nagihiko?" I opened the door fully.

"Rima," he acknowledged. I never gave him permission to use my first name before. We don't even know each other that well and - I sense my face getting red. I shook my head and tried to make it go away (I have no idea if I succeeded, but at least my face didn't feel hot anymore).

"Since when did you call me by my first name?"

"Well, you called me Nagihiko so I thought - " Nagihiko began, but I kindly cut him off.

"Too bad, call me Mashiro-san," I said, even though I knew he'd call me Rima-chan anyways. But that doesn't matter, since he's using at least some honorific. "And if you don't like that I call you Nagihiko, then - "

"No, it's fine," Nagihiko interrupted me this time. Okay then, since calling him Nagihiko is much easier than calling him Nagihiko-kun or Fujisaki-kun or Fujisaki-san...or something like those. I would call him 'Nagi' or something shorter than his name, but that sounds like a cutesy nickname and I am not giving him a cutesy nickname.

"So why are you here?" I questioned.

"You left this at my - Nadeshiko's house last week, and I just found it today before my class and thought I'd give it to you on your way back," Nagihiko held up my favorite Hello Kitty pencil that I'd used when I was interviewing him for that homework assignment. I thought I'd lost it; thank god he found it, since that was very expensive. It cost me seven whole dollars just for that one pencil! And I had to pay for it since my mom wouldn't buy me it! But it was worth it for such an amazing and cute pencil, at least.

Hold on a moment...Nagihiko was going to say his house before he corrected himself and said Nadeshiko's! Maybe he visits so often he practically lives there! And he was even at her house before he left for his class today! Wow, they must be closer than I thought. And I didn't even question Nadeshiko about this yet! Though I guess I could always question Nagihiko while he's here if I wanted to.

"Wait, is your dance class the one you came back from now?" I asked since I was curious.

"Yeah." So this was his four hour dance class. "And it's from four to six."

"Wait, then why was it from two to six last class?" I questioned.

"That was because I missed another class so I had to be there for four hours," Nagihiko answered. Wow, imagining dancing for four hours straight... It seems tiring. "And again, why are you so interested in me?" Ugh, he's so cocky.

"I'm not, I got curious, sheesh," I grumbled. "And you can set that pen on the table. I'm going to back to watch TV." Just as I said that, the kid on TV screamed, "THIS TIME I'LL EXPLODE EVERYONE!" He sounds like an evil villain, even though he's supposed to be the main hero kid. And what kind of eight year-old (he was eight) would want to explode people (and shatter them into tiny pieces) anyways? Violent kid. Or violent TV show.

I left the door open and sat down on the couch after telling Nagihiko to close the door. Nagihiko set the pencil on the dining table before shutting the door and taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"What are you doing?" I turned to him.

"Well, I thought if you let me come inside to put the pen back, you wanted me to stay here longer," Nagihiko stated. "But I can leave if you want - " He started to rise from the sofa, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"No, it's okay," I said without thinking before yanking his hand so he fell back down onto the sofa.

"Okay, then," Nagihiko flashed me a dazzling grin and...wait, I wouldn't call his grin dazzling. I mean that he gave me a big grin. Using dazzling is like saying it's a nice grin and that his teeth are white and sparkling, and even if that was true I can't say that about him since I don't like him. So his teeth are not shiny white, they're yellow and DULL.

"Rima-chan? Are you okay?" Nagihiko looked at me worriedly, and I realized I must have had an angry expression on my face.

Before I could answer, the home phone lying on the table in front of me beeped and said, "You have one new message. Press one to hear your one new message." I pressed the one button...and regretted it. Because this is the message that came next:

"_Masako - "_ That's my mom's name, by the way. _" - I don't care if Rima wants to stay with you. She has already been living with you for four years now so I've decided she can come live with me for and go to school in Hokkaido for the rest of this school year - "_ Hokkaido is where my father lives. And yes, this is my father speaking in the voice message. _" - since she is my daughter too and it would be fair that she sees me for at least half a year. If you want to argue about this some more, then just call me instead of leaving any more voice messages. I don't get why you always have to be so damn difficult, but we can discuss this more on the phone or next week in person when I come home to take Rima back with me. That's all." _The phone beeped again before going silent.

I stared at the phone is silence, barely aware of Nagihiko sitting next to me or the kid on TV trying to fix his broken cannon. All I could think about is the fact that even AFTER their divorce, my parents were still arguing, now over the phone. At least they weren't shouting (but maybe that's just because my dad didn't want to shout in a voice message, and for all I know they could still be shouting over the phone) anymore, but still.

My father's message wasn't incredibly impolite, but by his irritated tone and what he said I could tell he wasn't exactly on perfect terms with my mom. After all this time, I thought they could at least get along, now that they're living separately.

And more importantly, I was going to have to spend the rest of my eleventh grade in Hokkaido at a school with a bunch of kids I didn't know, starting after next week? And none of my parents had bothered to mention this to me until now? Oh, wait, none of them had even bothered to mention this to me at all, since that message was directed towards my mother. Great. I was going to go back to Seiyo after the school year ended, but still...great.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I shook my head to make them go away, since there was no point in crying over something as little as arguing parents that could never get along and having to spend the rest of my school year somewhere else with no say in it whatsoever - actually, now that I think of it, that isn't that little, but I'm still not crying over it. I don't want to be someone who would be reduced to tears because of one voice message. A life-altering voice message (since my life _would_ change), but just one voice message all the same.

I tore my gaze away from the phone and flipped off the TV before turning to Nagihiko, whom I had almost forgotten was here. He was looking at me solemnly, but he didn't seem to know what to say. Who would know what to say when they find out this person they met that they're not exactly friends with has arguing parents that have kept something huge from her, which said person is clearly upset about?

"Rima-chan - " Nagihiko began, but I shook my head and he stopped talking.

"Never mind, just forget that - just - " I wasn't able to say anything either, apparently.

"No, I can't have a friend feeling upset and just forget about it," Nagihiko interrupted me, which was easy since I didn't know what I was going to say anyway. It took me a moment to realize that by "friend", he meant _me_. So he considered me his friend, even though I thought I had made it clear to him that I did not feel the same way.

"Whatever," I turned back to the TV even though it now was just a blank screen.

"If you want to talk about it - " Nagihiko began.

"_I don't._" I coldly interrupted him. After realizing that that had come out harsher than I meant it to, I added, "Sorry. I just can't believe after all this time living separately, they still can't get along. And I don't even get to spend the rest of my school year here, either."

"It's okay that you're upset," Nagihiko held my hand, knowingly or unconsciously I'm not sure. But it was enough to make me flinch a little out of surprise. "Your parents should have told you, but maybe they just started discussing it recently. And they might not want to tell you anything until the decision is final."

I thought about it. It would make sense that my parents would want to keep it a secret until they know what's really going to happen, but that doesn't mean I forgive them.

"And your dad probably just misses you and wants you to visit him, since you've been living with your mom, from what the voice message said." Nagihiko seemed like he was trying to make me feel better, for some strange reason.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Good kid," Nagihiko removed his hand from mine and patted my head.

"I'm older than you, remember?" I grumbled, my slight unhappiness nearly all gone now. "So you're the kid."

"I look older than you," Nagihiko argued.

"Yeah, so I look young and beautiful, but I'm older and wiser inside," I replied smartly (not really).

"Are you calling me an old hag?" Nagihiko gasped in mock hurt. I involuntarily giggled at our silliness before covering my mouth in surprise.

"You know," Nagihiko looked thoughtful, "you look really pretty when you laugh." What?! And if this couldn't get any odder, he leaned down slightly and KISSED me. On the cheek, of course, but he still kissed me!

I felt my cheeks start to redden and hoped I wasn't blushing madly. What a flirt; first he calls me cute and then pretty, and now he KISSES me?!

"_W-what_," I tried to keep my voice even and not stutter, "was that for?" Luckily, in the end my nonchalant façade came back. I tried to forget that he had made me lose my cool for a moment there.

"It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek," Nagihiko acted as if this was no big deal.

"If you do that again, I'm going to call the cops and make you go to jail for harassment," I warned.

"Sheesh, sorry Rima-chan, I didn't think you'd overreact that much..." Nagihiko sighed and shook his head like he was disappointed in me for some reason. If ANYONE should be disappointed in ANYONE, it should be someone (like his mom) disappointed in him for...what he did. (It's too gross to think about now.)

"Shut up," I glared at him, but at least now instead of a hating you're-a-jerk glare it felt more...playful, since I wasn't extremely mad or anything. And of course, he glared right back (also in a more playful than hating way, I think. And it's not like he had any reason to be extremely mad anyways).

"And for cheering me up earlier," I remembered the phone call earlier. "...Thanks." (For the record, I was just being polite.)

After that, I switched the TV back on and started watching some movie with Nagihiko since the show with the exploding kids was over. I don't remember when exactly, but sometime during the movie, I fell asleep. I was awoken the next morning by bright sunlight streaming through the window blinds.

I was still sitting next to Nagihiko with my head using Nagihiko's shoulder as a pillow. We were still on the couch, only now the TV was off and there was a blanket draped over us. And there was my mom sitting at the table eating breakfast, too, I realized when I lifted my head. My mom must have seen Nagihiko and me...sleeping with my head on him...like some weird _couple_... Oh, no, she's going to bombard me with questions now - but I'll think about that later.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was only six in the morning. And I was still really tired, despite going to bed at barely past seven-thirty last night (I'm guessing it was around there). Nagihiko was still sleeping soundly next to me.

Since I was still sleepy and it was too early in the morning to wake up anyways, I rested my head back on Nagihiko's shoulder (because there's no pillow near me, and it is comfortable like that), snuggled more into the blanket, and closed my eyes to fall asleep again and wake up later in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: ...What will happen to Rima when she wakes up? What will her mom and/or Nagihiko do? *suspenseful music* Yeah...and I updated super fast this time! (I updated in four days. That's super fast for me.) Oh, and before I forget... *gives virtual catnip to all previous reviewers that wanted some* Please review! :)**


	9. Crush

~ cнαρтεя ηιηε ~

"Oh, you're awake now." The first thing I saw was a pair of dark honey eyes right in front of my face staring at me.

"Yeah..." I suddenly realized Nagihiko's face was a centimeter, at the most, away from mine, and ducked my head down so my forehead hit his.

"Ow! Rima-chan, what was that for?" Nagihiko rubbed his forehead and moved his head back.

"You were too close," I shrugged, then looked around to see where my mom was.

"Your mom left to go somewhere," Nagihiko noticed my searching.

"And left me alone with _you_? Did you talk to her? Did she talk to you? Was she mad? Happy? Did she like you? Hate you? What did she say?" I rapidly questioned him. This is what I don't like about waking up after people. I always feel so clueless as to what happened earlier. So I believe I have the right to ask all those questions.

"That's a lot of questions," Nagihiko let out a light laugh. "Yes, yes, yes, no, yes, yes, and no to answer you first seven, and - "

"Hold on, can't you answer in a complete sentence? How am I supposed to remember what I asked?" I interrupted.

"Asking more questions, huh?" Nagihiko asked, and I kicked him. Or tried to, but he moved his foot so it was too far away to kick. "Violent little girl..." I heard him mutter under his breath. What was up with this guy, calling me things like little and kid? My birthday is in FEBRUARY. Nagihiko's is in JULY. February is EARLIER in the year than July! When will he understand that?

"And even if I can't call you a kid, I can call you little since you _are_ smaller than me," Nagihiko pointed out. Darn it.

"Whatever, answer what I asked you. In complete sentences!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright. She did leave you alone with me, since she figured we were friends since I stayed over at your house," Nagihiko began.

I resisted the urge to interrupt and ask him why he didn't remind my mother that we were not friends. I guess we didn't hate each other, not for real anyways, but we weren't quite friendly to each other either.

"We talked, and she seemed happy, not mad. Your mom said she liked fine young gentlemen like me," Nagihiko bragged, and I rolled my eyes. "And those were her words, not mine." Still bragging. "She asked how I knew you and if I went to your school, and about when did we become friends, too. We ate breakfast and talked a little about things and then she said she had to go somewhere and told me to make sure you didn't blow up the house or anything," Nagihiko finished.

"Blow up the house?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Again, her words, not mine," Nagihiko shrugged.

"Whatever," I shook my head. "So...when are you going to leave?"

"Your mom said she'd like it if I stayed until she came back since she doesn't want you alone at home too much," Nagihiko answered. "And I talked to my mom about it and she was okay with it. So...I guess I'll be here for some time."

"Fine, whatever."

I moved the blanket off of me and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I took a shower, changed my clothes, and went back downstairs to eat breakfast to find Nagihiko still on the couch reading a book. I ate the pancakes my mom had made me and sat back down on the couch next to Nagihiko.

"What book is that?" I couldn't help asking out of curiosity.

"Just some book I found lying on the ground," Nagihiko replied and continued reading.

"Hold on." I looked closer at the familiar-looking book from him. "This is one of my...I mean, my mom's gag manga."

"So?" Nagihiko questioned.

"So, I - my mom is very...er, attached to her books, and doesn't like people touching them," I grabbed it from him.

"Sorry; please don't tell yourself - I mean, _your mom_ - I touched it," Nagihiko joked.

"Don't joke; it is my mom's. _Not_ mine," I glared at him.

"Really," Nagihiko obviously didn't believe me, but luckily for me, didn't ask any more. "Though, Rima-chan, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are - just saying, not that it has to do with anything," he added. I guess he's right, as much as I don't want to admit it, but whatever.

I would sit and read my gag manga, but it would seem a little cruel to leave Nagihiko sitting there all bored, so I turned to him.

"So…" I attempted to start a conversation. Let me think...oh, I'll ask about him liking Nadeshiko! "Um, is there any girl you might be interested in, just asking?" I tried to act subtle.

"You like me?" Nagihiko asked, and I realized it did sound like that was the reason I was asking.

"Of course not! I meant some other person, obviously," I shook my head.

"Well, I guess there is this one girl I've started to like a little, but I don't know her too well," Nagihiko admitted. So there was someone!

"Who?" I asked, even though that's a nosy question to ask.

"Why do you want to know that badly?" Nagihiko looked at me.

"No reason, it's just that I thought you liked this girl I know," I answered. Hopefully now it doesn't sound like I'm talking about myself anymore, since usually when people want to know something like that, it's because they like the person. Or they're a nosy friend. But I don't like him and I'm not his friend (or nosy, most of the time).

"Well, I think she's your friend, only problem is I've never actually spoken to her before," Nagihiko admitted. He has to have spoken to Nadeshiko before if he goes to her house all the time. Unless...maybe he goes there because of one of Nadeshiko's siblings or he takes a class there.

"Tell me her name!" I was starting to get frustrated now. It could be Nadeshiko, Amu, Yaya, Utau, or anyone.

"Why should I? All you're going to do is make fun of me," Nagihiko muttered the last part. "I already told you too much. You might already know, anyways."

"I promise I won't make fun of you?" I offered, but Nagihiko shook his head. Knowing that he was going to change the subject soon instead of just listening to me pressuring him, I tried to think of something that would make him tell. "If she's my friend, I can help get you guys together," I added.

"Really?" Nagihiko head shot up.

"Sure, if I know who," I answered.

"Okay, then, it's…" Nagihiko began, but was interrupted by the door being flung open. If that wasn't my mom, I'm guessing it was Amu or Yaya or someone that found the key under the doormat.

"Hey, Rima, I thought you said we were going to the park today - " Amu began cheerily, but stopped when she saw Nagihiko here, probably trying to remember if she'd seen him before.

"...Her," Nagihiko finished before walking out the door, now that I didn't need to be babysat anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun…. Right now Rima and Nagihiko don't like each other (I mean like each other in a more-than-friends way) yet at all, if you couldn't tell. They're sorta friends. That argue a lot. XD Please review! :)**


	10. Park

~ cнαρтεя тεη ~

"_...Her." _I kept on replaying what Nagihiko said earlier in my mind. Nagihiko liked...Amu? Maybe they had met more than just the one time at Nadeshiko's house on the way to the mall. Yeah, they probably did. And I promised to get the person to like him...so now I have to get Amu to like Nagihiko.

Nagihiko wouldn't make a bad boyfriend...for Amu, I mean. He's nice, even if he does tease sometimes. I guess it wasn't his fault when he called me short and thought I was a kid at the supermarket, so I won't count that as him being a jerk. The other times he teased me, I admit I did ask for it...not that I'd ever say that aloud. Anyways, I guess I'd allow him to be with Amu (but I would still have to remind him that his place was always second to me in Amu's heart, of course).

Now...how to make Amu like him? It wouldn't be too hard to get her to have a small crush on him, since she always gets a "small crush" on practically every guy that she becomes close friends with (Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, etc.). But now those crushes have gone away (plus Kukai is dating Utau) and she really likes Tadase and Ikuto (she still can't decide). It might be hard to convince her that Nagihiko is better than Tadase and Ikuto...but I'll try. First I should ask her if she's met Nagihiko before, though.

"Amu?" I asked, and said girl turned to me. "You know that guy who was at my house earlier? Have you met him before?"

"No...I mean, I remember seeing him at Nadeshiko's house that day, but that's it," Amu answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just wondering," I replied. This makes no sense. How could Nagihiko have a crush on a girl he's never even talked to before? He doesn't seem like the type to fall in love just because of looks, and love at first sight might happen in fairy tales, but I don't think it works that way in real life. So I just don't get it.

"His name was Nagihiko, right?" Amu questioned. "Since you blurted that out when you saw him…"

"Yeah, it is," I nodded. "You know, he's pretty cute." I mentally gagged as I said that comment. I never thought those words would come out of my mouth while talking about Nagihiko of all people. He might make a cute girl though….

"Does someone have a crush on him?" Amu grinned slyly.

"What? No!" I shook my head. "I meant for you, dummy." Amu's sly grin disappeared.

"Huh? What do you mea - " Amu began, but I cut her off.

"_I mean_ I think he likes you and you'd be really cute together so why don't you go confess your undying love so I won't have to do any more work?" I blurted out.

"...Eh?" Amu looked confused, considering I was saying this guy she's never met and only briefly seen twice likes her, and that she should have undying love for him. "Why would you have to do work, though?" Oops, I think I said too much there.

"Never mind that, I'm saying you should get to know him a little better. Who knows, you might hit it off," I suggested. She won't like him like that immediately, so she should get to know him first.

"How? I don't have his number or anything…" Amu trailed off.

"That won't be a problem! I'll get it for you, and maybe you'd like to go to a cafe with him sometime?" I randomly thought of a "first date". Except it wouldn't be a date, really...but whatever.

"You know him? You did recognize him, and he was at your house," Amu said.

"Yeah, I know him a little. I've talked to him a couple times, that's all," I replied. It was the truth, actually.

"Does he go to our school?" Amu questioned, and I shook my head. "And wait…" She seemed to realize something. "You know I like Tadase-kun and Iku - I mean, um, you-know-who…" Amu blushed furiously.

"Amu, if anyone you know is around here, they'd know that you were gonna say 'Tadase-kun and Ikuto'," I sighed.

"No," Amu denied it, "Because Ikuto doesn't even go to our school so anyone other than the current Guardians, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Nikaidou-sensei, Sanjo-sensei, my mom, Ikuto himself, Tsukasa too, and - wait, that's a lot of people, and Ikuto's friends outside his school would know him too..." Amu trailed off.

"What if Ikuto was in that tree right there?" I pointed to the tree next to the swing set we were on, half-expecting Ikuto to randomly pop out. Thankfully, he didn't, so he wasn't spying on us - or rather, Amu - this whole time or anything (probably, at least, since he could still be hiding. Though I doubt it).

"What?!" Amu seemed to have a panic attack. "Ikuto? You're in that tree?!"

"No, he's not," I assured her. "But anyways, I just want you to befriend Nagihiko, at least. You might start to like him, or you might not. Just give him a chance. Maybe it would be better to go with someone other than Ikuto and Tadase, since you clearly can't choose between the two."

"You know what? I think you could be right," Amu stopped her swing and stood up. I was glad she agreed.

"Great, then when would you like to go to the cafe? He said he'd be available almost anytime." Okay, so I lied for the last part, but whatever.

"I don't know, would it be okay for us to go in half an hour?" Amu enquired, and I nodded. "Oh, but Rima! I don't want to be alone with him since I can get shy…" I know where this is going, and I don't think I like it. "So can you come with me?" Amu asked. Yeah, I figured she would ask that.

"I'm kind of busy and I don't _want_ to," I began, but stopped. What if Amu chickened out of going if I didn't? I couldn't expect her to be comfortable with Nagihiko when first meeting him - she'd probably be nervous and blushing (if all worked out properly) after they became friends, too.

"Please?" Amu used her sparkle-attack with puppy dog eyes on me.

"Uh...sure, since this is your first time properly meeting him, it would only be fair," I reasoned, and Amu beamed.

"But this isn't like a d-date or anything!" Amu added hastily. "I-I'm just meeting him since you usually don't recommend guys to me, so he must be nice, and we could b-be friends!" Stuttering already? My mission's half accomplished...or maybe less than that...so whatever, let's just say it's partly accomplished.

"Right," I said disbelievingly.

"Wait, has it been half an hour yet?" Amu looked panicky again. "But you didn't even tell him yet so I still have time…"

"Relax, Amu, how about this? I'll come to your house when it's time since it might take more or less than a half hour, and we can go to the cafe together," I offered, and Amu nodded, happy with the idea.

"So, I guess we should leave now?" Amu asked.

"Okay. See you later, Amu," I waved before walking off towards my house. I wondered if I was doing anything bad by lying to her before I realized...I didn't lie, did I? Nagihiko did say he likes her, so I did think that, and I was suggesting she go on a date with him. The only part I was lying was when I said I had Nagihiko's number (which I didn't).

So now all I have left to do is figure out a way to contact Nagihiko.

* * *

**A/N: Just warning you all, there might be a little Amuhiko later...but this story will definitely end in Rimahiko anyways. XD**

**In reply to Ftpenwork: (Since I can't PM you I'm replying here.) Oh, I see what you mean now. But in this story, they'll be born the same year, so they can be the same age. :D**

**Please review! :) **


	11. Unexpected

~ cнαρтεя εℓεvεη ~

How did I contact him last time when I needed him for that homework assignment? Through Nadeshiko, right! So I guess I can just call her...only I still don't have her phone number; last time I just went straight to her house instead of calling (though Ikuto did call for me then). I suppose I can ask her for her phone number later and just go to her house again, but maybe I should call first just in case. Amu might have her number, I figured, so I called Amu on my phone.

"_Hello, Rima?"_ Amu picked up her phone on the other end.

"Hey, Amu," I began, "can you tell me Nadeshiko's phone number, if you have it?"

"_Sure."_ Amu then told me Nadeshiko's number, and I added her to my contacts list. _"But what do you need it for?"_ Amu added, curious.

"I just need to ask her something, that's all," I explained. "Thanks, Amu, bye." I hung up after Amu uttered a "bye" in response. Now I'll call Nadeshiko.

"_Hello?" _Nadeshiko spoke.

"Hi...um, there was something I wanted to ask." I suddenly felt shy asking to see Nagihiko through Nadeshiko _again_. I just realized: through Nadeshiko is the only way I have to contact Nagihiko. What if I need to contact him again for something? I'd have to keep calling Nadeshiko over and over. So maybe I should ask her for his number or something.

"_Sure, what is it?"_ Nadeshiko questioned.

"Well, there was this thing I needed to tell Nagihiko about, except I have no way to contact him. And I called you since you knew him," I informed her.

"_No problem, you can call him yourself,"_ Nadeshiko gave me his phone number, and I added him to my contacts. After thanking Nadeshiko and saying goodbye, I hung up and called Nagihiko.

"_Rima-chan? How did you get my number?"_ Nagihiko inquired.

"Nadeshiko gave it to me," I explained. "And I wanted to tell you to come to Cafe Oishii right now."

"_Okay, I'll be on my way, but why?"_ Nagihiko asked.

"Because you're going on a date with Amu," I replied. When Nagihiko answered, he reminded me of a little kid that just convinced their parents to buy them a cone of ice cream; in other words, he sounded extremely gleeful and happy.

"_Really?!"_ Nagihiko questioned excitedly.

"Yes, really," I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Only we're the only ones that know it's a date, and I'm coming too."

"_So it's not really a date,"_ Nagihiko concluded, his over-excited-ness gone, but he didn't seem too disappointed, since he probably expected this. It's not like Amu would want to go on a first date with someone she hasn't met before just like that.

"Well, I told Amu you should get to know each other a little, so she agreed, but she wanted me to come along since she's really shy," I informed him. "It's not like she'd agree to going on a first date with someone she hasn't even met before alone," I added what I was thinking earlier.

"_Yeah, I thought it was too good to be true,"_ Nagihiko said. _"But at least we're meeting each other, which is a step. Thanks a lot, Rima-chan - " _

"Yeah, okay, so anyways," I interrupted him, "come right now. Don't be late. Amu and I will be on our way," I commanded before hanging up on him without a goodbye. Now that Nagihiko was coming, my mission would be complete. (That made me sound like I'm on a top secret spy mission, now that I think about it.)

After that last phone call, instead of going back to my house, I went over to Amu's house so we could go to the cafe together like I'd promised. When I rang the doorbell, Amu opened the door almost immediately (it made me wonder if she was standing at the door waiting for me to come or something) and came outside wearing a white and gray graphic tee and hot pink short-shorts, along with her traditional X-shaped clips.

"I'm ready!" She announced, and we began the short walk to Cafe Oishii. What I guessed was five minutes later, we arrived at the cafe, where Nagihiko was already standing outside of.

"How long have you been waiting?" I couldn't help asking after we all greeted each other.

"Uh," Nagihiko checked his watch. "Seventeen minutes." I snickered a little at having kept him waiting for a little time. I didn't mean to, really; it had just turned out like this since I called him while I was still at the park, and it takes time to walk to Amu's house and to the cafe. Nagihiko simply shook his head instead of commenting on my snickering.

The three of us walked into the cafe and sat down at a table next to a window. The cafe looked cheerful; there was pale yellow wallpaper with big hot pink bunnies on it, the tables and chairs were all pink, and pink and yellow lights hung from the ceiling. Overall, it was a really girly place. A waitress, who I noticed was wearing a cat-eared headband (and the other waiters and waitresses were, too, so it had to be required) skipped over to us.

"Hiya! Welcome to Cafe Oishii!" She greeted us perkily. "What would you like to order!" Her perkiness made it sound like she was ending every sentence with an exclamation point, even her questions.

Amu, Nagihiko, and I glanced at our menus. "I'll have a fantastic fruit and yogurt parfait," I ordered first, wondering why they didn't just call it a fruit and yogurt parfait without the fantastic, and the waitress jotted it down in her little notebook.

"I'll have a pinkalicious strawberry shortcake," Amu spoke next.

"And I'll have a very berry smoothie," Nagihiko said. All these items had funny names, didn't they?

"One fantastic fruit and yogurt parfait, pinkalicious strawberry shortcake, and very berry smoothie coming right up!" The waitress skipped off again.

"Wow, this place is certainly very...girly," Nagihiko remarked, looking around the place.

"Yeah," Amu grinned, seeming to like the girliness. It's not that I hate girly things, but this place was a little too...pink, for me.

I sat there reading some parenting magazine of my mom's I had found at home that I grabbed before heading to Amu's house (I came along, but I don't have to talk with Amu and Nagihiko too) while the other two chatted about everyday things. Amu was talking pretty well, and by that I mean she doesn't sound totally shy, though she still blushes from time to time and stutters a little too.

I almost thought about joining in on their conversation since reading a bunch of ads for mops and 'super fluffy' towels, and a few articles about similar boring things, was not very interesting. I looked through the table of contents for anything I might want to read about. I spotted an article about the best ways to punish your kid (this magazine is obviously a mom's magazine), and decided it was the only thing that might interest me. Not because I want to know ways to punish my kid in the future, but because I want to see how this magazine says you can do it.

_First, identify if the crime was mild, medium, serious, or extreme_, I read in my head. I thought about a 'crime' I had done recently. I...threw a water bottle at someone's head in class about a month ago; why I did it is another story. According to the magazine, mild meant they did something small like stuck their tongue out at another person, like their sibling, or called them a name like "meanie" (that was the example in the magazine).

It said that mild crimes didn't always require punishment, and that you should just tell your kid to not do it again. If it happens again, you should give them a mild punishment such as no TV or computer for a day.

_If your child throws something at another person or at the ground, like a water bottle, it is a serious crime,_ I read somewhere in the middle of the article, and decided to skip the medium crimes article to go to serious. Apparently my crime was serious, since I threw a water bottle at someone's head (which completely missed, anyways). I

The punishments for serious crimes included being grounded for a month, no TV and computer or video games for a month, or the item being taken away for...a month. I don't care if my mom took away my water bottle, and it's not like she can stop me from drinking water, anyways.

The extreme crimes were anything that was illegal like robbery, breaking into houses, murdering, etc. The punishments included an l'm-disappointed-in-you lecture and some other stuff I didn't really care to read about anymore.

Just then, our items were brought to the table by the same waitress from before.

"Here are your items! Enjoy! Be sure to ask if you need anything, okay!" She made her question sound like an exclamation again. Amu, Nagihiko, and I nodded and began to eat or drink our different items.

I took my spoon and ate some of my parfait, while actually joining in on Amu and Nagihiko's conversation this time.

"Hey, what school do you go to?" Amu asked Nagihiko suddenly, her mouth full of cake.

"Uh…" Nagihiko seemed to be thinking for a moment. Why would he have to think about such a simple question? "It's not very close by, you've probably never heard of it," He answered.

"Yeah, but what is it called, anyways?" I questioned, now curious since he didn't seem to want to answer.

"It's called - " Nagihiko began, but was interrupted by Amu's small gasp as she spilled some cake on her shirt. Nagihiko pulled out his napkin, but Amu shook her head and said that she was going to go to the bathroom to wash it off.

"Why are you so hesitant to tell us what school you go to?" I inquired to Nagihiko after Amu got up.

"I'm not," Nagihiko stubbornly insisted, but I could see right through it. I decided not to push him further, since it probably wasn't very interesting anyways. I doubt he goes to a top secret spy school he's not supposed to talk about or something. "And why are you reading parenting magazines?" Nagihiko challenged, changing the subject.

"I just grabbed one of my mom's magazines that I found on the floor," I frowned. "It's not very interesting, though."

"Right, Rima-chan," Nagihiko answered disbelievingly.

"It's true! Do I look old to you?" I questioned, and immediately regretted it when he replied with an "actually, it's quite the opposite."

I glared lightly at him while he just laughed. I never thought about it before, but it was really easy for me to talk to him. Much easier than it was for Amu and him to talk, not that it matters.

"I'm back," Amu sat back down at the table, and I got up, saying I needed to go to the restroom. I explained that I waited until Amu got back since there's only one bathroom at the cafe.

After going to the bathroom, I washed my hands and came out, playing with the ends of my hair (a bad habit I had developed recently) while I was walking. I was barely paying attention to anything around me until I nearly bumped into my chair. When I looked up at Amu and Nagihiko, I let out a quiet gasp.

_What happened while I was gone?_ That was the only thought running through my mind.

Amu and Nagihiko, who, by the way, were both talking normally like friends earlier, and did not flirt with each other _once _this whole afternoon, not to mention just officially met, did not notice me at all.

They didn't notice me because they were _kissing_.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun…. XD I warned you of the Amuhiko, and here it is! But at least Rima will start feeling jealous soon. :D I named the place Cafe Oishii since oishii means tasty/delicious in Japanese, so it's like "Cafe Yummy" or something in English. Only it sounds more creative. XD Review? :)**


	12. Confusing

~ cнαρεя тωεℓvε ~

My quiet gasp apparently not being so quiet that no one could hear me, Amu and Nagihiko broke apart to stare at me. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment when I realized I had just seen Amu and Nagihiko with...their lips...on each other's...and it didn't help my flaming cheeks when I noticed a small strand of drool in between their mouths (which was incredibly gross, especially if you were witnessing it).

Ew. Ew. Ew. I tried to erase the scarring image from my mind, but failed. It's not that I mind the fact that Amu and Nagihiko were kissing; I minded that I had just witnessed a kiss. Up close. In real life and not on a TV screen. And the two people happened to be my best friend and my sort-of-friend. Anyone would find that gross and _not_ romantic even if they wanted the two people to get together, right?

"R-Rima-chan…" Nagihiko spoke first. "Uh…" Nagihiko wasn't sure what to say, and neither were Amu and I. After almost a full minute of awkward silence, I decided to break the ice the only way I could think of: by bluntly asking them how this happened (which I was dying to do from the start).

"What happened?" I questioned, finally managing to get my red cheeks back to their normal shade, and then corrected myself, "I mean...how?"

"W-well, we…" Amu began. "Uh, ask Nagi!" Nagi? She uses a cutesy nickname for him, too?

"We were talking, and when I asked Amu-chan if she had a boyfriend, she said there were people in mind, but she just couldn't choose, since they were both so great. Then I leaned closer, and we...kissed," Nagihiko explained. So he kissed Amu, though she obviously kissed him back, from what I'd seen.

"So...what are you now?" I questioned. Nagihiko and Amu glanced at each other, both of them obviously clueless as to what they were now.

"I-I guess, a...couple, maybe…" Amu looked down timidly like one of those sweet, shy girls in shoujo manga and anime. "If you want, that is!" She spoke to Nagihiko. I couldn't believe it...that she actually picked Nagihiko over Tadase and Ikuto, even though she knew the latter two for much longer. I'll ask her why later, when we're alone.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Nagihiko smiled, and this time his smile didn't seem as annoying and know-it-all-like; it was more like a dazzling, bright smile, which he had never used on me before. Actually, it was probably just his normal smile, but he definitely looked happier than when he used it on me...he only gave me an amused smile during an argument or just when saying 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

"O-oh, o-okay then!" Amu smiled too, her nervousness fading a little. Then they stared at each other and completely ignored me.

"Rima!" Amu seemed to finally notice me standing there in front of the table, not having moved at all after I witnessed the kiss. "Aren't you going to finish your parfait?" I finally realized that I was still standing in front of the table like a statue, my half-eaten parfait still lying on the table. Amu and Nagihiko hadn't finished their items, either.

"No need," I shook my head. "I think my mom wants me back by now, so bye." I waved to them before walking out of the restaurant and on the sidewalk back to my house.

I don't know why I lied, honestly. I know my mom didn't want me home right now, but I still left. I guess I didn't need to be there anymore, since I completed the mission, anyways. Amu and Nagihiko got together, and Amu definitely isn't a stranger to him anymore now. So it was okay that I left...and besides, couples tend to act lovey dovey, especially after they just start dating, so I'd probably be a third wheel. I suppose that's why the lie came out so easily, since I can't think of any other explanation. I think the only word that can describe my thoughts right now is simply _confusing_.

I didn't even notice where my feet were taking me until I heard the laughter and talking of kids. I looked up from the ground to see that I had ended up passing my house and now I was at the park. Since I was already here, I decided to sit down on a bench and look at the children playing on the playground. I think I'm a little too old for that, except for the swings. I moved from my seat on the bench and sat down on a swing and starting swinging.

"Sh - Rima?" A voice said, and sat down on the swing next to me. I turned my head to find Ikuto sitting there. I had told him not to call me his nickname, "shrimp", so now instead of always calling me it, he only sometimes called me it. Which is an improvement, I guess. Utau does the sometimes-calling-me-a-nickname thing too, only Utau calls me "shorty". Maybe weird nicknaming runs in the family?

"Hi," I responded after a moment of silence.

"You had to turn to see me… I thought that you would've recognized my voice by now," Ikuto commented, and I shrugged. I didn't talk to him much, but thanks to Amu, we were friends, at least. Not extremely close friends, and we barely saw each other, but Ikuto and I did occasionally speak to each other.

"Well, it's not like I see you all the time," I pointed out. It's not like he sneaks onto _my_ balcony or visits _my_ house often. According to Amu, her mom lets Ikuto see Amu when he comes over through the front door. Apparently her mom 'totally adores that guy', in Amu's words.

"I guess. So, what's on your mind?" Ikuto questioned, blunt and to the point like usual. Like me, I realized.

"How could you tell?" I asked, wondering if I could really be that easy to read.

"For one, you were just sitting on a swing staring off into space, barely even swinging, and in all the TV shows and books, that means you need to think about something. Am I right?" Ikuto inquired, and smirked a little when I nodded.

"It's nothing big, really," I assured him, but the look on his face practically screamed that he didn't believe him. "Okay, well, something did happen, since Amu and Nagihiko - you said you knew him, right?"

"Yes," Ikuto nodded, signaling for me to continue.

"They kissed - " Ikuto's eyes widened slightly in surprise when I said this. " - and now they're...dating."

"Oh, really?" Ikuto couldn't hide the surprise evident in his voice.

"I know, I wouldn't have thought she'd pick him over you and Tadase, especially since she just properly met him today...but she did," I informed him. "I was going to ask her about it later, at school on Monday," I added.

"I see," Ikuto said. "Well, if - after - you find out, I'll be the first person to know, right?"

"Sure, if I see you soon," I agreed. "And Tadase might ask, so I'll tell him too."

"Can I be first, though?" Ikuto asked, rather childishly, now that I think about it, and I smiled a little before nodding. "So, you came here just to think about that?" Ikuto added.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Do you mind? Do you like them as a couple?" Ikuto questioned.

I don't see any reason to mind. Nagihiko knows to share Amu with me, and we all know that she'll always love me more than him, so I don't have to worry about him taking away Amu. I wouldn't care if Amu hogged Nagihiko, since I never really liked him that much - not like a best friend. Amu might focus on Nagihiko more, but I suppose I'd just have to deal with that.

"I was the one that got them together," I answered. I avoided the question; answering like this was much easier.

"I see," Ikuto repeated what he had said earlier. "Well, I should go now," Ikuto stopped his swing, stood up, and said a goodbye to me, which I returned. Before he left, I heard him mutter something, so quietly I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself:

"Hopefully you're not making a mistake."

* * *

**A/N: It took me some time to think about what to write this chapter, since I was a little stuck, but I still managed to update in a week like I usually do. :) Eeks, i'm so happy that I got over ten reviews last chapter. That rarely happens to me. XD **

**I guess after this chapter, you can tell there might be slight Amuto, maybe. ****I wanted to include more of the characters in the story, so I put Ikuto in this chapter. And Utau's in the next one! Plus, the next chapter is when the drama will finally start. XDD Please review! :D**


	13. Flashbacks

~ cнαρтεя тнιятεεη ~

"So after this, we can leave," Tadase informed the Guardians during our meeting, and everyone was relieved to hear it, even Tadase himself who never seemed to get bored at meetings.

But then again, this meeting was much longer than our usual one hour ones, since in addition to talking about school business, after that we also had to clean the Art classroom, which had an incident at school today. Basically, someone accidentally knocked over a stack of chairs during class, and the loud sound caused a bunch of other students who were carrying buckets of paint back to the shelves to drop them. Not to mention there were a few buckets of paint stacked on top of the chairs that fell to the floor. And of course, the paint spilled everywhere.

This happened during seventh period, right before school ended as the students were cleaning up, and instead of keeping the students to clean them, since that meant keeping the teacher there too which would be punishment for the innocent teacher, apparently, Tsukasa (our principal) had the _Guardians_ come and clean it. Since we have to do duties for the school, of course. The teacher got to go home and the students got after-school detention in some other classroom.

I think the teacher should be supervising them clean, since the incident did happen under her supervision, making it kind of her fault. Or at least they could get someone else - like the teacher supervising detention today - to watch the kids as they cleaned. But Tsukasa didn't agree when I said that, and just said that it would be better if the Guardians did it. Even though there's only five of us, and there's almost thirty students in the art class.

Yaya had just finished mopping the little remaining paint in a bucket out, when she tripped over her untied shoelace (I had warned her earlier that it was untied but she just replied that she wouldn't fall for that trick) and sent the wet mop flying at Nagihiko's head. Luckily, he ducked in time and the broom hit the wall right behind him before sliding down the wall and onto his head.

Nagihiko sighed, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Amu and Tadase were also trying to keep from laughing, though they were doing a horrible job at it. Yaya just squeaked, "Sorry!".

"It's fine," Nagihiko handed Yaya the mop, a few droplets of water falling onto his head in the process. There wasn't any paint on the mop, at least.

If you're wondering why Nagihiko's here, Nadeshiko couldn't be at school today for some reason, but she sent a friend (which turned out to be Nagihiko) to take her place after school for the clean-up when Tsukasa asked her about it. I'm starting to wonder just how close Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are, since he seems to be at her house often and he comes whenever she calls him for something (like when I needed him for my homework, and today, for example). Seeing how Nagihiko's dating Amu, and admitted to liking her before that happened, I doubt he had a crush on Nadeshiko. Though that doesn't necessarily mean Nadeshiko doesn't like him in that way - though she probably doesn't and I'm probably just imagining things.

Finally, when we were done cleaning, we all got to go home. It was past four-thirty now, almost five. Yaya ran out of the room quickly, followed by Tadase at a slower pace, and then Amu and Nagihiko. I left the classroom a little later than the others since I needed to call my mom to tell her that I was going home now. After doing that, I left the school. Yaya and Tadase were out of sight, but Nagihiko and Amu were still visible, though they were a good distance away from me. I could just barely make out what they were saying.

Nagihiko had his face really close to Amu, and then she pushed him back and stuttered, "H-h-hey, stop that!" Nagihiko just laughed in response and shook his head. Then, right there in the middle of the street, they stopped walking just for a moment and kissed. I turned away, and when I looked again after ten seconds, they had resumed walking. I thought back to what Amu had said when I asked her why she chose Nagihiko over Ikuto and Tadase.

"_Oh...well, I just can't decide on one or the other for them. I don't want to pick Ikuto since then I'd still want to be with Tadase, and vice versa, so I can't choose either. So when Nagihiko talked to me, I started to really like him, and when he kissed me - " Amu had a deep blush on her face by now. " - I figured he liked me too, so...that's why. I needed someone other than Tadase and Ikuto."  
_

"_Oh, that makes sense," I nodded. Since she wasn't going to pick between Tadase and Ikuto anytime soon, it would be better to go with someone completely different. "I was just wondering, since you've been obsessing over Tadase and Ikuto for a long time."_

"_I wouldn't say obsessing," Amu laughed, denying it even though she knew it was true (maybe)._

"_Right," I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness._

Two weeks had passed since that day at the cafe, and a lot had changed. Amu and Nagihiko had told the Guardians about them dating, and they had gotten closer, and...I hate to say it, but more annoying. I saw Nagihiko more, but it seemed like I talked to him a lot less. Nowadays he seemed more focused on Amu than anyone else. I wouldn't call myself the jealous type, but his lovey-dovey-ness was really annoying, just like Amu's. Amu talked about Nagihiko, too, but after the day I reminded her that it was getting irritating, she did that less.

I remembered the night about a week ago when Amu, Nagihiko, and I (for some reason Amu liked the three of us to spend time together often) were playing Monopoly at my house, and Amu had to leave, but she insisted the two of us stay and finish the game (apparently Amu does not know that Monopoly takes forever to finish). So Nagihiko agreed to stay for a while instead of just leaving immediately.

"_You're being quiet, for once," I had commented, after we got bored of playing and decided to just sit and talk. Only instead of talking, a slightly awkward silence settled upon us._

"_I guess," Nagihiko shrugged. "Not that I was ever talkative."_

"_Yeah, right," I laughed lightly, remembering the irksome Nagihiko that would never shut up._

"_Hey, just asking...um, our one month anniversary is coming up," Nagihiko was referring to himself and Amu in the 'our', "and I was wondering...what would Amu like? I'm asking since you're her best friend, so you'd know better than anyone."_

"_She'd probably like whatever it is you give her, as long as it's not something horrible," I replied vaguely._

"_That doesn't really help, Rima-chan…" Nagihiko sighed._

"_Well, just get her anything - like a necklace or something. Sheesh," I said._

"_Yeah, that's a good idea," Nagihiko stared off into space, a light blush covering his cheeks, probably thinking about Amu and what to give her and whatever._

"_Get that dopey look off of your face," I commanded, feeling a bit ignored._

'_Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Nagihiko nodded, then added, "So what color necklace do you think she'd like?"_

_...Okay, that's enough, I thought. Seriously, he already mentioned Amu a bunch of times earlier in conversation with me - couldn't he just shut up about her? It's not that I don't support their relationship, but really. Can someone get more annoying?_

_I thought back to when I saw that same phrase, 'get that dopey look off of your face', a long time ago, before Nagihiko and Amu started dating and before I even knew about Nagihiko's crush. I think it was some time after he helped me with that homework assignment. Only that time I said it Nagihiko had argued as usual. I was at the supermarket again, getting groceries, of course, when I bumped into him…literally._

"_Sorry," Nagihiko helped me up, and when he saw who I was, said, "Rima?"_

"_Oh, you again…" I grumbled, releasing my hand from his grip._

"_Yep, nice to see you too," Nagihiko flashed me the usual smile. "I still remember that day we first met…" He looked up to the side, an exaggerated faraway look in his eyes like in the movies._

"_Get that dopey look off your face," I ordered him, frowning slightly. _

"_Yes, ma'am!" Nagihiko playfully saluted me, and I (accidentally) let the corners of my lips go up slightly. "Hey, I actually got you to smile, for once," Nagihiko noted._

"_What are you implying?" I questioned._

"_That you don't smile often," Nagihiko replied. "Actually, you usually have a frown on your face whenever I see you - "_

"_That's __**because**__ I see you," I interrupted._

"_Oh, but I would have thought you'd be happier to see me," Nagihiko pouted._

"_Stop whining," I glared._

"Okay, w_hen you get over your anger problems, Rima-chan."_

"_I'm the one with anger problems?"  
_

"_Well, you do get mad easily and insult me a lot - "_

"_That's because you provoke me!"_

_"Do I?"_

_...And we went on like that for about five minutes, I think._

I never thought I would say this to myself, I thought as I saw my house up ahead, but I actually _miss_ our arguments and how he always had some sort of (not) witty comeback. Weird, right? At least it was better than him spending so much time with Amu and barely talking to me - except to talk about Amu. Getting possessive over Amu makes sense, but getting possessive over Nagihiko, who isn't exactly a friend, does not make sense.

But I suppose that must be just because Nagihiko's been acting really annoying lately. I bet it's because he's never been in a relationship before or since he just started dating Amu two weeks ago, and isn't used to it yet or something. He'll be back to normal soon, probably.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Utau wasn't in this chapter like I said, since it turned out a little different than I thought it would... (See, this is why I usually don't say what's going to happen in the next chapter. I probably don't know for sure myself. XD) *skips off to edit last A/N* Review? ;)**


	14. Locked

~ cнαρтεя ғσυятεεη ~

_-One week later (Monday)-_

"Rima? We ran out of eggs again, and I really wanted to make an omelet for breakfast tomorrow morning, but I'm too busy to get some now. Can you go get some?" My mom asked.

I was about to say sure, when I changed my mind and went with, "Okay, if you give me some extra money so I can get this one thing - "

"No," My mom answered before I could finish my sentence.

"Just a little, like seven dollars and ninety-nine cents, and that's with tax so you don't need to give any more," I pleaded.

"Rima, I already told you, eight dollars for one headband is too expensive" was all my mom said about that.

"It's not eight dollars, it's seven dollars and ninety-nine cents!" I corrected her. "And this is a special headband! It has little cat ears that make up the bow in the middle - "

"I already said no, so go get the eggs." Sheesh, was my mom in a bad mood today or something?

"Fine," I sighed and put on my coat, knowing my mom wouldn't agree. I put on my shoes and was about to step out the door when my mom stopped me.

"Wait," She said, and I got hopeful since this probably meant she would let me get the headband. "Here. But you better come back with that extra penny!" She handed me eight dollars.

"Thanks, mom," I nodded and went out the door, in a good mood now that I could buy that headband. I just noticed that it was night now (it's not like I had to leave my house after school today and I don't look out of the windows much).

I quickly bought the eggs before going to the shop next to the supermarket (Ana's Awesome Accessories) and buying the headband.

"Oh, I remember you, you were that girl who wanted this headband last time you came," Anna (the clerk, not the shop owner Ana) said when I paid for the headband.

"Yeah, that was me," I nodded and replaced the headband currently on my head with the purple one with a bow in the middle that resembled two cat ears. I started walking back home, and my mind somehow managed to wander to the subject of Amu and Nagihiko, or rather Nagihiko, as it had been doing slightly often lately.

By now, I realized I was just denying the truth - and that I really didn't want Amu and Nagihiko to be together. And I knew it wasn't because Nagihiko was "stealing" Amu from me since she made sure to still spend a lot of time with me. I just realized, I didn't want _Amu_ stealing _Nagihiko_. Since I had met him first, we had become friends first, and then he randomly gets a crush on Amu before even meeting her, like Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi did, only the latter three had known her for a little amount of time before developing a crush. And Kukai had obviously gotten over her when he met Utau. Ikuto now liked her too, but I don't know if that was soon after meeting her since it was a while before he confessed (actually, he might not even like her that way anymore), and Amu didn't even believe him.

I know I have a lot of fanboys that like me (though they're not as weird and obsessed now that we're older) and Amu does too (but same about the crazy and obsessed thing being gone) but Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto, Nagihiko...they all weren't fanboy-ish. And still liked her. I don't think I'm that jealous about that but again, Nagihiko was one person I had got to know better than her (at first, at least).

And, as much as I don't want to admit it, even to myself, I liked our arguments and just being around him in general. I liked being friends, but with Amu, it doesn't seem like I know him better anymore. He likes Amu better than me, even though I knew him first. Maybe if he had another random girlfriend I didn't even know, I would be okay with it, but it's not like that.

This sounds like I have romantic feelings for Nagihiko and am jealous, but I'm not sure about that. I doubt I'll ever like him like that (ew) but I know I like him as a friend. And I know I miss that, even if he insists we're still friends.

* * *

"And that concludes our Guardian meeting," Tadase announced so everyone got up and left. Just after I exited the Royal Garden, I realized something - my headband was gone! I went back inside the garden and was relieved to find the new headband I had bought yesterday sitting on the table.

"Yeah, sure, I can lock up today," I heard Amu's voice outside before the door shut (it was slightly open before, so I could hear outside), and then I heard the click of the lock. It took me a moment to realize that I was locked in.

I looked inside my bag for my cell phone, but remembered that I didn't bring it to school today. Great. Now what?

"Found it!" Nadeshiko suddenly appeared from underneath the table and held out a hair tie. Her hair was loose, so I assumed her hair tie had fallen down. With her hair down, she really did look like a blue-haired Nagihiko, I noted.

"Were you here all along?" I wondered, not having noticed her before she sprang out from underneath the table.

"Yeah, I dropped my hair tie," Nadeshiko nodded.

"By the way, do you have a phone?" I questioned.

"I didn't bring mine, why? Do you need to call someone?" Nadeshiko asked, but I shook my head.

Maybe I heard wrong and Amu didn't actually lock the Royal Garden - or maybe she did, since we were supposed to do that after our after-school meetings ended, but she could have not locked it properly. Yeah, that was probably it. Since I couldn't be _sure_ we were locked in, I went to the door and tried to open it - only it didn't open. That settled it: Nadeshiko and I were locked in.

"Rima-chan? Does the door open?" Nadeshiko walked over and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Oh, well, someone would come soon enough, right? Even though there was probably no one left in the school and the Royal Garden had soundproof walls so you can't exactly hear people outside that well, and vice versa, unless the door's open.

"We're locked in…" I sighed. Now what?

"Oh…" Nadeshiko looked unsure of what to do. "Is there a phone - "

"No," I replied. "And there isn't a key in here either. But if we don't come home for a few hours, someone will come here to look for us, probably…"

"Yeah, you're right," Nadeshiko agreed. She didn't need to say what I knew we were both thinking - that we'd be here for a while, anyways.

Suddenly, I felt a spring of water hit me from behind, and turned around to get a face full of water. Oh, right, I thought, the sprinklers. They turned on at four every day to water the plants, and it must be four now.

I looked over at Nadeshiko, who was also soaked like me, and she took a step back from the sprinklers. Only the spot we were in near the door had a lot of rotating sprinklers, so we had to run over to the two steps that lead to the platform where the table and chairs were to avoid getting more drenched.

There was something strange going on with Nadeshiko's hair, I noticed. The baby blue shade seemed to be dripping off and showing another color. I normally would have just thought she dyed her hair, which isn't that weird, but the real color of her hair was apparently purple.

And when I saw Nadeshiko, with purple hair that was down, and those dark amber eyes - I had no doubt that...Nadeshiko was Nagihiko.

It had to be true. That would explain how Nadeshiko knew his phone number, and he was often at her house, and that time at Nadeshiko's house when Nadeshiko went to get Nagihiko it took a full five minutes (since she was washing her hair dye and changing her clothes) and even then Nagihiko had a little light blue in his hair. I can't believe I didn't notice before...and that no one else did.

"Nagihiko…" I finally spoke, not sure what to say.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko - no, Nagihiko - replied in her, I mean his fake voice, blinking innocently.

"You're Nagihiko," I stated.

"I - " Nad - _Nagihiko _finally seemed to be aware of HIS hair dye dripping and knew there was no point in denying it. "Please, don't tell - "

"Don't tell?" I interrupted. "Why not? I'm sure Amu would be happy to know that her _friend_, Nadeshiko, was really her boyfriend pretending," I said, rather meanly. But didn't I have a right to be mad? That he could lie like that? It would be one thing if Nadeshiko was simply a cross dressing boy, but even worse that that, Nadeshiko is a cross dressing boy who pretended to be friends with me, Amu, everyone.

"Stop it," Nagihiko glared slightly, and I was surprised, since I had never seen that side of him - I mean, he never glared at me more than in just a playful way.

"Stop what?" I questioned.

"Just - please, you can't tell anybody," Nagihiko sighed, his mean aura disappearing.

"Fine then," I took out the disposable camera I had brought along on a field trip earlier in the year and never bothered to take out of my bag and snapped a picture. I need some proof, in the event that Nadeshiko lies about it. "I guess I can at least show the Guardians a picture for proof, and you can do the explaining."

"Rima, don't - " Nagihiko didn't even bother using a honorific this time.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," I interrupted him.

"Because - I had no choice, because...well, I can't tell you," Nagihiko said.

"If you won't say anything, then I'm showing this to Amu and the rest of the Guardians," I crossed my arms. I was mad at him, for lying like that - but I was also upset. Since I thought I knew him and Nadeshiko, but I didn't. I still couldn't believe that I didn't notice earlier.

"Fine," Nagihiko finally spoke. "This is a huge secret, which I really shouldn't tell anybody..." Doesn't he realize the cross dressing is a big thing, too?

"What are you talking about?" I was getting impatient.

"The thing about why I need to be Nadeshiko," Nagihiko explained. "I'll tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I took slightly longer than usual to update. I wish I had a cat ear headband. XD (Random…)I want this story to reach thirty chapters, at least...but I'm not sure if that'll happen...I dunno. I know it'll at least be twenty-five, though. :) Please review! :D**


	15. Betrayal

~ cнαρтεя ғιғтεεη ~

_Recap:_

_"The thing about why I need to be Nadeshiko," Nagihiko explained. "I'll tell you."_

_End of Recap_

"Well? Spit it out," I demanded when Nagihiko didn't continue.

"Okay, okay…" Nagihiko paused for a second. "Well, it's just a family tradition, really." Family tradition? What kind of messed up family would have a tradition where the kids cross dressed?

"Gee, thanks, Rima-chan," Nagihiko scowled a little, and I could tell he was slightly upset. I realized I must have voiced that thought aloud; that was a bad habit I sometimes did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean - " I began, but Nagihiko cut me off.

"Forget it. Anyways," he said, and I could tell he was still hurt. Was it just me, or did he not seem to like this tradition? I wanted to say something, at least apologize for my rudeness, but he continued before I could think of anything to say. "My family, the Fujisakis" - so Nadeshiko's last name was real, at least - "are famous for our Japanese dancing. So when there's a girl in our family, she learns traditional Japanese dancing. Only when there's a boy, he's supposed to be dance as a girl."

"So you have to cross dress outside of dance practices and stuff too?" I interrupted.

"Let me finish," Nagihiko said. "My great-great-great grandparents thought it would be a good idea to make the boys be raised as a girl, so they could learn to dance as a female better, if they could act like one. So that's why I am."

"Wait, so this is all because of your great-great grandparents?" I wondered aloud.

"Great-great-great grandparents," Nagihiko corrected me. "But yeah. Usually we do it until we're twelve, but I'd been focusing less on dance and more on other things lately, so my mother wanted me to finish just this school year as a girl. The reason I moved to Seiyo was because I didn't want to transfer out of my old school and have 'Nadeshiko' transfer in the next day. Or rather, my mom didn't, since she thought it would seem strange, given how Nadeshiko and I look alike."

"Oh...that sucks." It suddenly dawned on me that this might not have been easy in Nagihiko either. "Unless you like to…?"

"No, but I just have to keep it up for a few months, if no one gives it away," Nagihiko glanced at me before continuing, "or at least until I improve in my dancing so my mother thinks it's okay for me to be a boy again."

"But outside of school, you can be Nagihiko?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes my mother lets me, though I don't always ask," Nagihiko replied. "Not too often, though."

"...Oh. Okay," I nodded, processing what I just heard. So Nagihiko had no choice but to lie to everyone. He did admit that he didn't like it, after all. So should I be mad at him, when this really wasn't all his fault? I can't help but feel sorry for him, actually. But I shouldn't just forgive him instantly...should I?

"So now that you know why," Nagihiko looked at me hopefully. "Will you keep this a secret?"

"'Maybe, I'll think about it," I answered, though I didn't want to tell.

"Thank you," Nagihiko's expression was so sincere, and I felt a jolt of...I don't know, some unidentifiable emotion. I'm not sure what, but...well, I'd never seen him look like that before. I mean, he was usually sincere, but...well, it was probably because we hadn't spoken too much lately. Just short, brief conversations, since he spent his longer conversations on Amu lately.

"I said maybe. Don't get your hopes up," I grumbled, looking down to hide my light blush (why was I blushing at _this_?).

"Right," Nagihiko nodded, his happiness dimming slightly, I noticed, but not very much.

I opened my mouth to say something else, when I heard the door of the Royal Garden squeak slightly, and turned around to see the door open. I just noticed - the sprinklers stopped. And Nadeshiko - ahem, Nagihiko - and I were mostly dry, since we ran out of the sprinkler range long back.

"Oh, thank goodness, there you two are," Tsukasa (or Amakawa-sensei, as I call him when I speak) emerged in the doorway. From behind him came my mom.

"Oh, good, I was worrying," my mom said. "But after I called Amu-chan to ask if she had any idea where you were, she said she didn't see you exit the Royal Garden before she locked it. She was going to come over, but I - wait." My mom paused, looking at Nagihiko, who she had met and talked to before. My mom had taken a liking to him, actually. I replayed the event when I told her about Nagihiko dating Amu a while back:

"_Say, that Nagihiko boy, do you like him? I don't know many of the boys in your grade, but he seems nice…" My mom said the day after that day at the cafe that Amu and Nagihiko got together._

"_No, mom," I sighed, remembering when she said that about Tadase after he came over once (my mom likes the gentleman-ly type, I guess), too. "Besides, he's not available."_

"_Really?" My mom asked. "Aw, that's too bad. Do you know who it is?"  
_

"_Amu," I replied. "Now I think I'll go back to watching this TV show - "_

...and that was it. Anyways, my mom paused when she saw Nagihiko (with his half-_purple_-half-blue hair down, he didn't exactly look like Nadeshiko anymore) and said, "Oh, Nagihiko-kun, I didn't think you'd be here, too? How have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks. How about you, Mashiro-san?" Nagihiko replied politely.

"I told you to call me by my first name," My mom scolded, "but I'm good. Rima-chan talks about you all the time, you know." No, not really...and doesn't she realize that I wouldn't want her to say that to anyone, even if it is true, anyways?

"Oh, really? That's good to know," Nagihiko looked at me, and I glared at him.

Tsukasa looked from me to Nagihiko, and seemed to look worried. I wondered if Tsukasa knew about Nagihiko's secret (since on his passport or birth certificate or something else you need with or in those school forms must say his _real_ gender and you can't lie on those). If he did, he would know that I had found out. Luckily, my mom didn't ask about the baby blue on his hair. She probably just assumed he was dying his hair or using hair chalk or something else for whatever reasons.

"We should get going, Rima," My mom said, so I got up to leave. As I left the Royal Garden, I heard Tsukasa ask, "She knows?" to Nagihiko. So he does know Nagihiko's secret, as I'd thought earlier.

* * *

I heard my phone ring, so I picked it up, not even taking the time to check the caller ID.

"_Rima?"_ The voice on the other end asked.

"Oh, hi, Amu," I said.

"_I was thinking you, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and I could go to the mall sometime, if you're all free..."_ Amu began, and I was reminded of the fact that she didn't know who Nadeshiko really was. But that wouldn't change the fact that she liked Nagihiko, anyways, right? Although she might not be happy that when she talked about Nagihiko to Nadeshiko, she was really talking to Nagihiko himself. And she had been talking about him lately. But she'd still like him, anyways, right?

"Amu?" I asked. "What would you say if...if I was...really Tadase cross dressing?" Well, Tadase was blonde, so we looked slightly alike in that way…? Though he was way taller than me, but whatever.

"_Rima? You're not really - "_ Amu started to speak, but I cut her off.

"No, I'm not Tadase, but I was just wondering how you would feel if I was," I assured her.

"_Oh. Then, I guess...I would be kind of upset that you had kept such a huge secret when we were friends…. Not to mention I talked about Tadase to you before so it would be embarrassing to find out that it was Tadase I was talking to all along," _Amu replied.

"Oh...well, what if you were dating Tadase, too? Would you feel any different? Or would you still like him?" I questioned further.

"_What's with all these strange questions, Rima?" _Amu wondered. _"But, I guess...I might not want to date someone that kept something that big from me, even if he had good intentions...or if he had a good reason or something. I suppose I'd forgive him eventually and be friends, though, but just friends."_

"Oh. I see," I nodded, and heard my mom call me from downstairs. "I need to go. My mom's calling me for dinner," I then said, and hung up after I heard Amu say goodbye.

As I ate my noodles, I couldn't help thinking about what Amu said. This way, it would only be right to tell her, right? And keeping this huge secret from her would be bad...wouldn't it? I was her best friend, not Nagihiko's, after all. Plus, and I know it would be selfish to think about this, but Nagihiko and Amu would both pay attention to me more. Amu makes sure not to make me feel left out, but Nagihiko has been more focused on Amu than anyone lately.

...Wait, that's not true. Amu might be okay with me, but Nagihiko would hate me for sure. I felt some sadness when I thought of that. Best friend or not, he was still my friend, and I felt bad for thinking about betraying him like this.

I finished my noodles and put the bowl in the sink before going upstairs to my room. I was thinking of finally throwing away that disposable camera that was in my bag for so long - the one I got the picture of Nagihiko in the Royal Garden with dripping blue in his hair that would surely give away that Nadeshiko was Nagihiko. I quickly sent the picture to myself (my disposable camera can do that. Isn't that cool?) before tossing the camera into the trash can. The trash can was all the way across the room from me, though, so the camera just hit the basket before bouncing to the side.

It's not that I was going to send it to Amu, but I at least could text it to her without pressing send (which isn't really texting since I'm not sending). Besides, she's my friend, so shouldn't I tell her anyways? And like I thought about earlier, she would pay attention to me more. And I wouldn't _really_ be betraying Nagihiko since I only said that I might keep it a secret, and I did warn him not to get his hopes up. Besides, it's not like I care about Nagihiko hating me _that_ much...right?

Before I could think about it any further, I let my hand tap the corner of the screen and heard a _beep_.

_Your message has been sent._

* * *

**A/N: (A cliffie...haha. :P) I've never seen a phone that beeps and says "your message has been sent" when you send a text...but there must be some. I think. At least Rima shall have one... XD Please review! :D**


	16. Confrontation

~ cнαρтεя sιxтεεη ~

Some time after I got up this morning, after I finished brushing my teeth, I heard my ringtone sound, and checked the caller ID to see Nagihiko's name. Oh, right, I sent that text...I wonder if Amu's told him about it yet? She must have seen it, for sure.

I didn't pick up the phone, because I was too lazy - okay, no, it was because I was afraid Nagihiko would hate me, or actually, I knew he hates me, so I was afraid to face him. Unless Amu didn't show him the text or tell him about it yet? Well, I guess I'll find out at school today.

I sighed as I put on my school uniform, slightly regretting sending that text. _Slightly._ I felt a little selfish, since, and I won't lie to myself here, I want Amu and Nagihiko broken up. If they weren't together, Nagihiko would talk to me as he usually did, Amu wouldn't be blabbering on about Nagihiko all the time, and both of them wouldn't act all lovey-dovey and weird all the time. I'd like that, especially the Nagihiko talking to me normally part since (as much as I hate to admit it) I'd missed him, even though he had technically never left. I know this is selfish of me, but I admit I'd want that. Not that it'd ever happen if they break up because of my text, since then Nagihiko would hate me for sure. But, I wasn't doing this just for selfish reasons, since Amu has a right to know, I reasoned as I poured myself some cereal in a bowl.

"_I might not want to date someone that kept something that big from me, even if he had good intentions...or a good reason or something," _Amu had said when we spoke on the phone yesterday. _"I suppose I'd forgive him eventually and be friends, though, but just friends."_

So if Amu did break up with him, Nagihiko had it coming, since Amu did say she wouldn't want to date someone like that. Amu would have found out eventually (probably) and it was right of me, as a friend, to tell her. I know I thought this before, but I was more of a friend to Amu than Nagihiko, anyways, so it would make sense for me to pick her feelings over Nagihiko's. And they could still be friends, so happy ending? (Yeah, right.)

I cleared these thoughts out of my mind and started the walk to school. I'd find out everything at school, so I could just be calm for now. Even as I thought that, I couldn't be calm, but I at least tried to get my mind off of what I'd done. I mean, what's the worse that could happen? (I hope I didn't jinx myself right there.)

"Rimaa-taaan!" Yaya waved to me as I entered through the gates of the school, stretching out the 'a's in my name too long. I usually met up with Amu and Yaya at that same spot near the tree closest to the school gates, though this time Amu wasn't there. I usually came after Amu, and I left the house at the same time I usually did, so did that mean Amu was absent? Or was she was just running a little later than usual?

"Amu-chi said she was sick," Yaya explained before I could ask, after I got over to where she was.

"Oh," I nodded, secretly relieved that I didn't have to face her today.

"Hello, Yaya-chan," A soprano voice came from behind me, and I turned to see Nadeshiko.

Oh, right, I forgot to mention this; after Nadeshiko transferred here, she also met up with Yaya, Amu, and I at this spot. Only now I knew that it was really Nagihiko. Unfortunately, I would have to face him today. Why couldn't it be him that was sick instead of Amu? At least then I'd have a day without knowing how much he hates me.

"Rima-chan," Nad - Nagihiko nodded towards me, the smile still intact. It actually widened a little when he looked at me - but not in a good way. It just looked forceful now. I knew then that he had to know about the text.

An awkward silence hovered in the air around us, which didn't happen often. After a full minute, Yaya couldn't take the tension anymore and said, "Hey! Don't just stand there quietly, you guys! Taaaaalk!" Yaya stretched the 'a' again, only this time it wasn't the 'a' in my name. That's one of the good things about Yaya; with her, there's never tension or awkwardness.

"Sorry, Yaya-chan," Nadeshiko (ugh, Nagihiko) giggled softly. "I was just thinking."

"...About what?" Yaya pried when Nagihiko didn't continue. I need to get used to calling him that, not Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko always referred to Yaya as 'Yaya-chan' so now Yaya only occasionally corrected her (since Yaya doesn't like a honorific being added to her name).

"Stuff," Nagihiko shrugged vaguely. When I eyed him, he added, "I just have a dance performance coming up. You know that I do traditional Japanese dancing, right?"

"Oh, Yaya didn't know that!" Yaya exclaimed, and started talking animatedly. I did know that (the being a dancer part; I didn't know about the performance), so I didn't say anything, so I didn't join in the conversation much with Yaya and Nagihiko.

"Is there something wrong, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko suddenly stopped talking to look at me. 'Is there something wrong?' is not a question you ask to someone who you hate, right? Unless Nagihiko's pretending to be nice to me in front of Yaya or something. Or, maybe, that stuff about Nadeshiko being Nagihiko was all a lie...or better yet, a dream! ...Ha, I wish.

"No, I was thinking, too," I answered.

"YAYA!" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind Yaya, so we all looked to see a girl, probably around Yaya's age, standing there.

She had hair that was put in the same pigtails-with-huge-red-bow hairstyle that Yaya wore. She also wore a bow on her uniform like Yaya did. Basically, she looked like a Yaya-wannabe. The only difference between Yaya and that girl was that the girl was slightly shorter, and had soft pink eyes instead of Yaya's light brown, and had light brown hair instead of red (or orange, technically, but everyone calls it red), though the girl's and Yaya's hair color weren't too different. Oh, and the girl had slightly longer pigtails than Yaya, but that was it. I almost thought she was Yaya's clone or secret (twin?) sister or something. (Now that I think about it, that would be scary, having two Yayas.)

Yaya's pigtails are slightly thicker and longer than they were back in elementary school; now they almost reach her shoulders. The girl who called to Yaya had hers just barely past her shoulders.

"MIYUUU!" Yaya waved to her and she jogged over to where we were. Oh, yeah, and another similar about Yaya and the girl - Miyu - was that they both shouted names like that (since Miyu shouted "Yaya" really loudly). Only Miyu didn't stretch out any letters. If she's trying to be another Yaya, she should work on that.

"Oh, this is Miyu," Yaya introduced the girl to Nadeshiko and me. "She's a year younger than me."

"Hi," Miyu grinned cheerfully. "Isn't Yaya-sama - I mean, Yaya," Miyu corrected herself when Yaya opened her mouth to protest against the honorific, "so cool? She's always so happy and cheerful!" Yup, she was a Yaya-wannabe-slash-fangirl-slash-whatever. I never would have guessed that Yaya would have fans - wait, that wasn't really nice of me, identifying someone as a wannabe the moment I met them. There were lots of girls that acted super cheerful (and annoying sometimes, sorry Yaya) and wore pigtails, after all.

"Hi, Miyu-chan," Nagihiko greeted her.

"Hi," I echoed.

"Oh, yeah, Yaya was going to show Miyu-tan something, so she'll leave now. Bye!" Yaya and Miyu skipped off together, their elbows linked. Wow, this girl was really similar to Yaya.

"Miyu-chan seems kind of like another Yaya, doesn't she?" Nagihiko noted after they left.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Okay, Rima-chan," Nagihiko sighed and got a serious look in her eye (I guess I'll just be alternating between referring to Nagihiko as a boy and girl until I get used to this). "I'll just come right out and ask - why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I blinked innocently, knowing full well what he meant. So he did see the text.

"You know," Nagihiko now dropped his voice to it's usual pitch, not the fake Nadeshiko one, since there was no one around. "Why did you tell her?" I could see the pain evident in his eyes, and I truly felt bad for doing this to him. He looked really hurt; I had never seen that look on him before.

"I - I just…" I struggled to find the words, knowing that there was no point in denying it anymore. Nagihiko motioned for me to continue, so I did. "Well, Amu did say that she wouldn't want to date someone that kept something like that from her - "

"You talked to her about it?" Nagihiko interrupted.

"Uh, no, but I asked her a hypothetical question, about if I was Tadase cross-dressing and she were dating him…" I trailed off. Nagihiko didn't even crack a smile at the funny situation I made up. I would have defended myself with a "It was just a question!" if that wasn't something appropriate to say in such a serious conversation.

"Right," Nagihiko nodded.

"Listen, Nagihiko," since there was no one that could overhear this, I didn't bother using his fake name, "I'm more Amu's friend than yours, and she had to know. How would you feel if you were in her situation?"

"If I were in your situation," Nagihiko ignored my question, "I know I'd at least try to make me tell Amu rather than sending a text like that with no explanation."

"...Yeah. But you did have this coming," I defended myself, but decided to drop it, since I was really feeling guilty now. "But...sorry." I hoped my apology sounded sincere, since I had meant it, even if I wanted them broken up for my selfish reasons. After all, if Nagihiko had told Amu and she broke up with him then I would get what I wanted and Nagihiko wouldn't be mad at me - wait. These are (were?) my friends. How can I think about something like this? I really hate myself sometimes.

"She broke up with me, if that's what you wanted," Nagihiko, not bothering to disguise his dislike, commented in an attempt at nonchalance, but I knew him better than that. He had really liked her, and I had ruined everything. I was horrible, really - and honestly, why would I want them broken up that badly, anyways? A little annoying-ness shouldn't be a good reason….

"I didn't want - " I began, but stopped. I was such a liar.

"Forget it," Nagihiko shook his head. "I should go now, Ri - Mashiro-san." After all the times I had demanded for him to call me by my last name, why did it hurt so much now? Probably because Nagihiko called everyone he didn't detest by their first name, I guessed. How could he make me feel this bad without even throwing a single insult? I have been insulted by people before, but I didn't feel as bad as I did now then. And this time, it was all my fault.

I was now standing alone in my spot. I sighed; _why_ did I have to be so stupid sometimes?

* * *

**A/N: ...Sad chapter. D: Rima will have to face Amu next chapter, ehehe... (Spoiler! But not really! XD) I wanted to update after a week, but I did other things, and mostly watched stuff on the computer. I finished watching all the episodes of Angel Beats just two days ago and I loved it! :D Though I felt sad-ish at the ending... :') (I bet no one really cares about all this though. XDD) **

**I actually wasn't planning on the random-Yaya-fan in this story, but I just added it. She won't be anything important, though she MIGHT appear later...I dunno. :) Sigh, I feel hyper today...but I should just stop talking and just end this author's note now before it gets long-ish. Please review if you want to! :D**


	17. Hope

~ cнαρтεя sεvεηтεεη ~

"Hey, Rima, why don't you visit Amu-chan since she's sick? You can even bring her some soup or something," my mom suggested some time after I got home from school. I had already mentioned that Amu was sick and wasn't at school today.

'Nah, I don't think she'd be very happy to see me,' I wanted to say, but that would undoubtedly lead to many questions and things that I didn't want to deal with, so I just went with a "Nah, she'll probably be back to school tomorrow".

"...Are you two in a fight?" My mom looked at me suspiciously like she always did when I gave casual answers like 'nah, maybe later' or 'nah, she'll be fine' or...pretty much anything beginning with 'nah'. Maybe I shouldn't use the word 'nah' if I'm lying, then.

"No," I shook my head. We weren't in a fight - not yet, anyways. Amu hadn't replied to my text earlier, so I had no idea how she even felt about it. She had felt bad enough to break up with Nagihiko - unless...no, it couldn't be about something different, or Nagihiko wouldn't be so mad at me right now.

Besides, Amu probably wasn't even that sick anyways, so why would I have to visit her? Though, I guess I have no idea. Wait...what if she wasn't really sick but was staying home because she was so sad? I felt a pang of guilt as I thought that. But Amu didn't seem like the type to skip school no matter how sad she felt, so I dismissed that.

"Fine, then, but you don't have a choice since I baked too many cookies for my office potluck yesterday and need to get rid of them. So give these to Amu's mom." My mom handed me a basket filled with cookies. If it was going to be like this, why did she even bother asking me if I wanted to visit?

"B-but," I started; I was starting to get desperate now. I hadn't realized how much I wanted to avoid Amu until now. The confrontation with Nagihiko was bad enough, but seeing Amu, the same day, was too much. Not that I could tell my mom this. "I can finish the cookies!" I suggested.

"There are two dozen cookies in there," My mom stated.

"Well, I really like cookies - "

"Now I'm starting to get a feeling you really don't want to see Amu-chan." My mom narrowed her eyes, and I could sense that she was getting even more suspicious now.

"Uh...fine, I'll get these to her mom," I sighed and gave in. Pushy.

"Great! Be back home by dinnertime!" My mom beamed and went back to reading some magazine. It's funny how she changes personality from strict-mom to happy-go-lucky-TV-mom so quickly.

* * *

_Ding-dong_.

I rang the doorbell of Amu's house, rubbing my hands together while I waited for someone to get the door since it was freezing, and I wasn't wearing any gloves or anything to protect my poor hands.

"Oh, Rima-chan, I haven't seen you in a while," Amu's mom greeted me at the door.

"Yeah," I smiled a little, not knowing what to say. I always felt slightly awkward around other people's moms...or, at least, I was never sure what to say to them.

"Amu's upstairs, if you want to see her," she added.

I nodded, but handed her the basket before entering the house. "My mom wanted you to have these."

"Oh, that's nice. Tell your mom I said thank you," Amu's mom beamed at me, and I started walking up the stairs to Amu's room. I saw Amu's mom pick up a magazine after I got to the foot of the stairs, which, if I wasn't mistaken, was the same one my mom was reading. Interesting.

I started to get more nervous as I walked up the stairs. Each step I took was a step closer to possible doom, I thought, but shook my head at my overly-dramatic-ness right after. My palms were actually getting sweaty, thought they were freezing a minute ago, but that might have just been because I was inside a heated house instead of outside. When I opened the door to Amu's room, I found Amu sitting on her bed with an I-pod and ear buds attached to her ears.

"Oh, hi, Rima," Amu removed one bud from her ear when she saw me enter the room. She pressed a button on her I-pod, probably to turn it off, before removing the other bud, too.

"Uh, hi, Amu," I came over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. This felt so normal; I had half expected Amu to be lying in bed with a cloth over her forehead looking miserable, or something of the sort. "You weren't at school today."

"Yeah, I-I was sick, but I feel a lot better now," Amu looked uneasy now. And she _did_ stutter when she was lying...but there was no way Amu had skipped school. Not Amu, of all people.

"Amu - were you really sick?" I decided to not waste any time beating around the bush and just came out and said it. Now that I think about it, her eyes did look slightly red…but I refused to believe she had been crying. That couldn't be - she was the one who broke up with Nagihiko, not the other way around, right? Though the Nagihiko-Nadeshiko thing was an okay thing to be upset about, and for all I know she could be sad about something else, though I doubt it - but still.

"Well...I was, honest, but only a little…" Amu looked guilty now. She never was good at lying, to people close to her, at least.

"What do you mean?" I questioned gently.

"I honestly was sick, Rima, but I normally would go to school if I had a slight cold. But I kind of wanted to stay home today," Amu confessed, then grabbed a tissue from beside her head and blew her nose into it, as if to prove she was sick, though I knew she wasn't faking the sneeze.

"Sad? Why?" I asked, hopefully innocently.

"...I broke up with Nagihiko," Amu started.

"Yeah, Nadeshiko told me about it at school," I nodded. "Why?"

"Because...Rima, the text you sent...I asked Nagihiko and he said it was him...is that true?" Amu looked me in the eye, which only added to my guilt. I had hoped talking to Amu would help me get over the guilt, if she wasn't mad at me.

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Wh-why?" Amu queried.

"How much did Nagihiko tell you?" I asked. "What happened between you two?"

Amu launched into the story. "Nagihiko was already coming to my house that day, so I showed him the text and asked him why Nadeshiko looked like him...and I had a small suspicion, so I asked him if...if, maybe, they were the same person. Since the picture you sent me was definitely of Nagihiko, but he was in the female Guardian uniform with baby blue dye dripping from him, and I couldn't just _not_ get suspicious about it, you know - "

I nodded, and Amu continued. " - and...he told me he was Nadeshiko. First I asked him if he was joking, since even if I did have proof, I just couldn't believe it. Nagihiko said he was sorry, and that he could explain, but I cut him off and said I didn't want to hear it. He mentioned that he had no choice, and didn't want to pretend, but I still didn't like it - and, well, I said that maybe it would be better if we were broken up."

"Oh," I nodded again. "Go on," I added, since Amu had stopped.

"He looked sad then, but said that if that's what I wanted, then okay. And Nagihiko asked me if I'd ever forgive him, if we could be friends...and I said I was still upset about it, but I supposed we could be friends. I haven't spoken to him since, because I wasn't at school today, so that's it." Amu finished. She let out a small choking sound and a tear slipped out after that.

"I'm so sorry, Amu," I looked down at my lap, not wanting to meet her eyes. I could explain, convince her that it wasn't Nagihiko's fault - but I decided to save that for another day. Besides, I don't think it would make her go back to him or change anything very much, anyways.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Amu wiped away the lone tear and offered a crooked half-smile.

"That's good," I returned the smile. "So...you're not mad at me?"

"Well, you told me the truth, so I guess not, since I'd rather you be honest than lie to me. I was upset at first, but you were only telling me, so it's not like it was your fault. But, when did you find out?" Amu questioned.

"Just yesterday," I answered.

"Oh, okay," Amu nodded.

"So, you're sure you're fine?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Really, I'll get over it," Amu assured me, and I believed her. She probably would get over it soon, right? And she could be friends with Nagihiko...and maybe Nagihiko would eventually forgive me, too. It might take a while, but he couldn't stay mad at me forever...right? I felt hope for a happy ending swell up inside me. "So...since you're still here, why don't we do something, like paint our nails?" Amu suggested.

I normally wasn't a big fan of that kind of girly stuff - not that I disliked painting my nails, I just didn't always have nail polish on my nails like Amu did, only sometimes - but I agreed, since it was the least I could do. And besides, it could be fun.

Amu whipped out a bag filled with a bunch of nail polish bottles, and for the next half hour or so we painted our nails. By the time I was heading back home, I was noticeably (noticeable to myself, not to others) happier and less guilty. Seeing Amu cheered up had made me feel better, even if it might only last a little while. A happy ending didn't seem all that impossible now.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was happier, at least. :) i actually don't have anything else to say here this time (but I'm adding this sentence so this won't seem like a veryvery short AN compared to my others XD), so...yeah. :'D Review if you want? (More reviews means faster updates...hint hint. ;])**


End file.
